Untitled
by sarahadistia
Summary: Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya terlepas dari masa lalu. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menyebutkan namaku. Jadi kumohon, bersikaplah seperti kau tak mengenalku. Maka kau akan baik baik saja dan hidup seperti biasa.
1. Chapter 1

Perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu besar. Terlihat mencolok diantara bangunan-bangunan baru yang bermunculan di Shibuya, lantaran seluruh bangunan masih menggunakan kayu sebagai material utamanya. Dari luar, kalian akan melihat banyak sekali rak buku yang berjajar rapi dari balik jendela besar di lantai pertama. Atap nya yang tinggi, membuat ruang membaca di perpustakaan itu terlihat luas dan nyaman untuk berlama-lama di dalamnya. Tak banyak buku baru di rak-rak tua tersebut. Membuat perpustakaan itu sepi pengunjung lantaran banyak anak muda jaman sekarang yang mulai memilih komik sebagai buku favorit mereka. Kemajuan jaman. Sungguh, tak bisa di hentikan.

"Anak-anak itu." Seorang perempuan belia bergumam dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai ikut terguncang saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bola matanya terlihat tegas mengikuti sekelompok anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang sedang asyik dengan _Weekly_ _Shonen_ _Jump_ di tangan mereka. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada. Keningnya masih berkerut sejak tadi. "Bagaimana bisa mereka melewati perpustakaan begitu saja." Ia menggerutu lagi.

" _Ma_... Kau tau, buku bergambar sepertinya lebih menarik untuk anak-anak jaman sekarang." Seorang pria bertubuh besar menanggapi dari balik meja administrasi. Ia tertawa kemudian. "Aku pernah membacanya satu kali, dan ceritanya cukup menarik. Shishishi."

"Saulo- _san_ , kita semakin kekurangan pengunjung, kau tau?" Gadis itu mendelik kemudian berjalan ke salah satu rak dan memilih satu buku.

Saulo terkekeh. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada surat kabar yang sejak tadi dibacanya saat melihat gadis belia itu telah larut dalam buku favoritnya. Ia tahu betul, gadis itu tak akan berbicara sampai ia menyelesaikan bukunya. Atau paling tidak, hingga pengunjung datang.

"Oh, selamat datang, anak muda!" Saulo berseru saat melihat pintu terbuka. Masuk dari sana seorang pria berambut hijau dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang masih lengkap – jas, dasi yang sedikit turun, dan tas sekolah yang tersampir di pundak. Berjalan mendekat ke salah satu rak kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut ruangan tanpa mengambil buku apapun.

"Kami memiliki banyak buku sejarah dan buku ilmu pengetahuan umum lainnya. Tapi maaf sekali, kami tidak memiliki banyak buku baru. Apalagi komik yang sering dibaca oleh anak-anak seusiamu. Tapi nikmatilah, semoga kau nyaman berada disini," lanjut Saulo ramah.

"Terima kasih," balas pria itu seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas dan terlarut di dalamnya.

Kini sunyi mendominasi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara derap langkah kaki dan kayuhan jitensa yang merambat melalui kaca jendela. Detik jam kembali melewati angka dua belas. Bergerak bersamaan dengan jarum menit yang menggapai angka yang sama. Jarum jamnya berhenti di pukul enam. Namun musim semi membuat langit masih terlihat berwarna di luar.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menutup bukunya. Baru satu jam sejak ia membaca buku tua tersebut, namun ia sudah berhasil menghabiskan setengahnya. Saulo bahkan sudah tertidur dengan surat kabar yang menutupi hampir sebagian tubuh besarnya. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia dapat membaca dengan jelas salah satu berita yang terpampang di surat kabar hari itu.

 _BERSITIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG, HOSHINO TATSUKO_

 _PENYAIR HAIKU ERA SHŌWA_

 _15 NOVEMBER 1903 – 3 MARET 1984_

Ia meringis. Ia ingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu membaca haiku perempuan tersebut. Sayang sekali ia harus pergi.

Gadis itu kemudian melirik ke arah lain. Dilihatnya seorang pria muda tengah menatap kosong langit-langit dengan mulut menggumam. Di hadapannya, sebuah buku sejarah terbuka.

Ia mendekat. Memperhatikan buku milik pria itu dengan seksama.

"Apa ini buku baru?" tanyanya antusias.

Pria itu menoleh. Sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis seusianya tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. "Ah, ya."

"Boleh ku lihat?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Mengamati dengan seksama betapa bahagia gadis bermata biru dihadapannya. Ia membulak-balik halamannya. Membaca dengan teliti judul-judul pentingnya.

"Darimana kau dapat buku ini?"

"Dari sekolah, tentu saja. Apa kau tidak mendapatkan buku yang sama?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

"Pinjam?" Pria berambut hijau itu membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku membutuhkan buku ini untuk ujian besok."

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku setelah selesai ujian. Aku janji akan membacanya dengan cepat."

Pria muda itu terdiam. Tak menyangka ada gadis yang memohon hanya demi sebuah buku sejarah. Lagipula, bukankah ia seharusnya berusia sama? Apa sekolahnya memiliki masalah finansial sampai-sampai muridnya tidak mendapatkan buku pelajaran?

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya tak masalah juga jika meminjamkannya.

"Baiklah," katanya datar. "Aku akan kembali besok."

"Benarkah?"

"Pastikan kau ada disini pukul empat sore. Aku tak suka menunggu," tambahnya seraya bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi tempat duduk setelah memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas.

Gadis belia itu tersenyum. "Tenanglah kau tak akan menunggu, aku bekerja paruh waktu disini," katanya santai, membuat pria dihadapannya berhenti sejenak.

Ia menoleh sebentar. "Bagus kalau begitu," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian kembali berjalan dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Fufufu, dinginnya," kata gadis itu seraya menggelengkan kepala kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pria itu datang menepati janjinya keesokan hari. Dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang sama, ia berjalan masuk melewati pintu dan menemukan gadis berambut hitam dalam balutan kemeja putih lengan panjang tengah terpekur di balik sebuah buku tebal. Bola matanya bergerak cepat. Menghabiskan kata demi kata yang tertuang di dalam buku usang tersebut.

"Hoi, perempuan," panggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Terkesiap melihat kedatangannya. "Oh, kau. Ku kira kau tak akan datang," katanya senang.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Pesananmu," ucapnya singkat seraya menyodorkan buku sejarah yang kemarin mereka bicarakan.

" _Ara_... Terima kasih." Ia menyambutnya antusias. Membulak balik halaman buku dalam genggamannya.

"Apa buku itu benar-benar menarik untukmu?" tanyanya heran melihat wajah gadis itu begitu riang hanya karena sebuah buku baru.

Ia tak menjawab. Matanya sudah asik berkeliaran dalam kata-kata. Fikirannya mungkin telah melayang ke ratusan tahun silam. Bisa jadi telah mendarat di Zaman Yayoi 300 tahun sebelum masehi. Atau bahkan, lebih jauh lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menyibukkan diri pada kegiatannya yang lain.

 _Restorasi Meiji (Meiji-ishin), dikenal juga dengan sebutan Revolusi Meiji atau Pembaruan Meiji, adalah serangkaian kejadian yang berpuncak pada pengembalian kekuasaan di Jepang kepada Kaisar pada tahun 1868. Restorasi ini menyebabkan perubahan besar-besaran pada struktur politik dan sosial Jepang, dan berlanjut hingga zaman Edo dan awal zaman Meiji._

 _Sebelum adanya Restorasi Meiji, Jepang dipimpin oleh seorang Shogun. Pada masa ini, kekuasaan ampuh pemerintah dalam seorang Shogun, yang secara resmi memerintah negara tersebut atas nama Kaisar. Shogun merupakan gubernur militer yang diangkat secara turun-temurun, dan memiliki pangkat setara dengan generalissimo._

 _Kaisar Jepang sendiri adalah pemimpin keluarga kekaisaran dan kepala seremonial negara dari sistem monarki konstitusional Jepang. Berdasarkan konstitusi tahun 1947, kaisar adalah "lambang Negara dan kesatuan bangsa". Menurut sejarah, kaisar juga merupakan pemegang kewenangan tertinggi agama Shinto karena dia dan keluarganya dipandang sebagai keturunan dari dewi matahari Amaterasu, dan kepentingannya juga menangani urusan keagamaan, termasuk ritual Shinto dan ritual seluruh bangsa._

 _Sejak abad pertengahan kesembilan belas, istana kekaisaran disebut Kyūjō, yang kemudian dinamai sebagai Kōkyo, dan berlokasi di situs bekas Istana Edo di pusat Tokyo. Sebelumnya, Kaisar tinggal di Kyoto selama hampir sebelas abad._

Gadis itu menutup bukunya. Lantas tersenyum. Baru puluhan halaman di bacanya, namun ia senang bisa menjelajah ke masa lampau. Membayangkan Shogun Tokugawa ke 13 menandatangani perjanjian dengan Amerika di Kanagawa, sehingga terjadi Kaikoku atau pembukaan negara sejak 250 tahun Jepang menutup diri dari pengaruh dunia luar. Sampai melihat dalam imajinasinya, Shogun Tokugawa ke 15 memberikan kekuasaannya pada Kaisar hingga memberikan pengaruh besar pada modernisasi Jepang di segala bidang.

Ia melirik keluar jendela. Matanya berbinar. Terkadang merasa aneh mengetahui rentetan kejadian itu berada di bawah langit yang sama.

"Ergh." Seorang pria mengerang pelan. Satu tangannya memainkan pulpen dalam genggamannya sementara tangan yang lain tak henti mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Menyadari ia telah kembali ke tahun 1984.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya ramah.

Pria itu menoleh. Memicingkan matanya penuh curiga. "Kau bisa?"

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Tugas matematika." Ia memandang bukunya lagi. Kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Aku tak akan melarang jika kau memaksa membantuku."

Gadis itu terkikik geli. "Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau tak mau."

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tak berniat membantu." Pria berambut hijau itu mendengus. "Atau sebenarnya kau bahkan tak pintar berhitung."

"Kau menantangku?"

Ia tak merespon. Tetap pada posisinya sambil mengutuk tugas matematika di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mendekat. "Biar ku kerjakan," katanya mengambil buku pelajaran tersebut dan membaca soal-soal dihadapannya.

"Oi, apa-ap–"

"Diamlah," jawabnya. "Aku tak ingin membayar buku yang ku pinjam padamu." Ia tersenyum. Menarik perlahan pulpen di tangan pria itu lalu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Pria itu menurut. Lantas duduk manis di kursinya seraya mengamati dengan seksama gadis di sebelahnya.

Ia terlihat pintar. Dengan bola mata bewarna biru kehijauan yang dalam. Hidungnya mancung. Terlihat begitu manis dengan bibir tipis dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi ke belakang. Tangannya begitu cekatan menggoreskan rumus serta jawaban dari soal-soal di hadapannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali. Gadis ini, ternyata begitu manis dalam keseriusannya.

Ah, pria itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu," jawabnya kikuk.

Gadis itu memandangnya heran. Kemudian kembali berkutat pada tugasnya. Sementara pria di sampingnya dengan tenang mengamati langit dari balik jendela perpustakaan yang besar. Merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu memejamkan matanya.

O • O • O

Bunyi buku yang bersentuhan dengan kayu membangunkan satu-satunya pengunjung di perpustakaan tersebut. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk membuatnya yakin ia telah terjaga. Kemudian terkesiap, jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ara... Sudah bangun, Roronoa- _san_?"

Ia melirik. Mendapati gadis yang tadi menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya tengah berdiri di salah satu rak seraya menata dan membersihkan buku-buku koleksi perpustakaan.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau bisa mengeceknya kalau kau mau," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk meja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" pria itu mengacuhkannya. Menyadari hal yang lebih penting selain pekerjaan rumahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau menuliskannya di bukumu."

"Ah." Pria yang dipanggil Roronoa tadi mengamati bukunya. Bodoh sekali ia bertanya hal mudah seperti itu. Ia terdiam. Kemudian memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bangkit.

"Kau tak mengeceknya dulu?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memastikan aku telah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu, barangkali?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku percaya padamu," ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati pintu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Rupanya kau baik juga, Roronoa- _s_ –"

"Zoro." Pria itu memotong ucapannya. "Panggil saja Zoro," katanya berhenti di ambang pintu.

Saulo yang berada di meja administrasi lantas mengamati mereka berdua.

Gadis belia itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Zoro," ucapnya mengoreksi.

Zoro mendadak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Pastikan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan pada tugas-tugasku, ehm..."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu perempuan maniak buku?"

"Perempuan maniak buku?"

Zoro memalingkan wajahnya. "Namamu?"

"Namaku?"

Pria itu berdecak. "Harus berapa kali kau mengulang pertanyaanku?" tanyaya seraya membalikkan badan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Telingamu memerah," katanya jujur. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mengenalkan dirimu pada perempuan?"

Zoro mendengus kesal. Lantas melanjutkan langkahnya. "Terserah kau saja," ujarnya dingin.

"Olivia."

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Pria berambut hijau itu kini telah berada diluar perpustakaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau bisa panggil aku Olivia," tambahnya ramah.

Zoro menoleh sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk dan berkata singkat, "Baiklah, Olivia." Kemudian berlalu dan berbaur dengan puluhan manusia yang berlalu lalang di trotoar.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Zoro dari pandangan, senyumnya memudar. Wajahnya terangkat mengamati langit yang berwarna jingga di hadapannya. Nafasnya terhela berat. Tangannya terangkat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kemudian membukanya lagi saat menyadari seorang pria lain telah berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau melakukannya lagi? Robin?" tanya Saulo cemas.

Gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Saulo dengan senyuman dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

O • O • O

Olivia mempercepat langkah saat melihat kios buah dan sayur di hadapannya mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Dalam jarak beberapa ratus meter, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah muda tengah sibuk mengangkat dus berisi tomat dan sawi. Sementara di dalam toko, seorang gadis muda membantu merapikan bahan-bahan makanan yang lainnya.

Olivia menyapa mereka. " _Konbanwa_ , Bellemere- _san_ ," katanya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Bellemere melirik ke asal suara. Kemudian tersenyum riang saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Oh, Olivia- _chan_! _Konbanwa_ ," serunya sambil meletakkan dus yang dibawanya. "Ya ampun, lihat sudah jam berapa ini. Ku kira untuk pertama kalinya kau tak akan datang."

Olivia tersenyum. "Maaf, Bellemere- _san_. Seorang pengunjung mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kami hingga larut. Aku jadi harus menunggunya hingga selesai."

"Menyebalkan sekali." Bellemere berkacak pinggang. "Seharusnya kau usir saja pengunjung yang seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membuatmu terlambat pulang ke rumah," katanya menggebu-gebu. Membuat gadis di hadapannya tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bellemere- _san_ ," katanya menenangkan.

Bellemere jadi ikut tertawa. "Ah tentu. Setidaknya kau tetap datang. Bahan makananmu bisa membusuk kalau ditinggal sampai besok pagi," guraunya. Kemudian menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang tengah menyusun ber-dus-dus sayur. "Nojiko, ambilkan aku bahan makanan pesanan Olivia di dalam kulkas."

Di perintah oleh sang ibu, gadis itu lantas menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah tas belanja berukuran sedang berisi sayur mayur dan daging segar. Ia menyerahkannya pada Bellemere sebelum menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, ini pesananmu." Bellemere menyerahkannya pada Olivia.

Gadis itu menyambutnya. " _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Bellemere- _san_ ," katanya sedikit membungkuk.

" _Hai, hai,_ " ujar Bellemere seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Lalu, apa yang mau kau pesan untuk senin depan?"

"Hmm." Olivia nampak berfikir. "Bolehkah aku memesan belut?"

"Belut?" Bellemere mengulangi. "Apa kau mau memasak unagi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Bellemere membulatkan matanya. Ia tercengang untuk sesaat, kemudian tertawa kencang. "Hahaha, kau benar-benar pandai memasak ya, Olivia- _chan_!" katanya kagum. "Aku memiliki dua anak perempuan di rumah tapi Nojiko hanya bisa membuat miso. Yang sebaya denganmu bahkan hanya bisa menyeduh ramen instan."

"Okaasan!" Nojiko berseru. Menekuk wajahnya saat sang ibu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan berteriak, Nojiko. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu," ujarnya seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia kembali pada Olivia. "Baiklah kalau begitu Olivia-chan, akan aku siapkan bahan untuk membuat unagi senin depan. Pastikan kau datang, oke?"

"Tentu, Bellemere- _san_. Sekali lagi maaf aku datang terlambat hari ini." Olivia membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Bellemere menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, kau terlalu banyak membungkuk malam ini. Kau bisa tua lebih cepat dibanding aku nanti," candanya.

Olivia terkekeh kecil. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam tasnya. "Ini untuk pesananku hari ini, Bellemere- _san_."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Anggap saja tips karena sudah membuatmu menunggu dan memintamu mencarikan belut untukku," jawabnya.

Bellemere tertawa. "Kau ini. Ingatlah, ini terakhir kalinya kau memberi uang sebanyak ini padaku. Aku tak akan menerimanya lagi lain kali," katanya sambil mengangkat uang pemberian Olivia ke udara.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengerti Bellemere- _san_. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Ah, tunggu tunggu." Bellemere tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam keranjang buahnya. "Untukmu, Olivia- _chan_ ," katanya seraya memberikan sekantung jeruk pada Olivia.

" _Ara_... Ini banyak sekali, Bellemere- _san_."

"Kebun jeruk kami sedang panen. Memang tidak sebanyak saat di penghujung tahun, tapi cukup untuk dibagikan ke pelanggan setia. Ambillah, itu bagianmu."

Olivia memperhatikan jeruk-jeruk di tangannya. Ia ganti memandang Bellmere dengan tatapan berterima kasih. "Ter–"

" _Hai, hai._ Aku sudah mengantungi banyak kata terima kasihmu. Sekarang, bergegaslah. Kau bisa ketinggalan kereta nanti," ujar Bellemere seraya mengangkat dus sayuran yang lain.

Olivia tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang Bellemere- _san_." Ia membungkukkan badannya. " _Oyasumi_ ," tambahnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi toko.

Bellemere melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati dijalan, Olivia- _chan_! Sampai jumpa hari senin!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk. Ikut melambaikan tangannya sekali, sebelum akhirnya mempercepat langkah dalam malam menuju stasiun.

O • O • O

 **Hai, salam kenal.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfiction disini. Sejujurnya paling ngga bisa bikin judul cerita karena takut terlalu aneh atau bahkan terlalu drama. Hehehe**

 **Makanya sejauh ini masih ku tulis Untitled dengan harapan temen-temen bisa bantu ngasih judul seiring berjalannya cerita ini. Well, itupun juga kalo ada yang baca sih. Hahaha**

 **Buat yang udah baca Chapter 2 terima kasih banyak ya.**

 ** _I'm a fan of One Piece even can't decide a big one or just a regular one._ Hehe**

 **Tapi _cool_ nya Zoro sama Robin selalu paling ditunggu setiap manganya keluar - dan seneng banget setelah berbulan bulan tanpa mereka, akhirnya mereka muncul lagi di Wano :')**

 **Sengaja juga ku tampilin sedikitnya sejarah tentang Jepang yang mana (sepertinya) jadi inspirasi Oda- _sensei_ untuk Wano- _kuni_ ( _and just surprised_ , ternyata Jepang juga pernah menutup diri dari dunia luar selama 250 tahun).**

 ** _By the way_ cerita ini akan terus berlanjut, terima kasih yang sudah baca. Chapter 3 akan rilis segera. Terima kasih! :)**

 **PS: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**


	3. Chapter 3: Udon

**Hai, terimakasih banyak atas _reviews_ yang kalian tinggalkan. Dan tentu terimakasih banyak bagi yang masih menunggu cerita ini. Hiks. Aku terharu :')**

 **Jangan bosan2 memberi kritik dan saran ya. Penulis _newbie_ ini masih butuh banyak sekali masukan :"**

 **(Termasuk bagaimana membuat sub judul chapter yang baik sebenarnya. Hahaha)**

 **Semoga Chapter 3 ini tidak terlalu panjang. Dan...** **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

O • O • O

Shibuya ramai menjelang akhir pekan. Ratusan orang hilir mudik di Shibuya Crossing yang terkenal hingga ke negara tetangga. Banyak papan iklan besar terpampang di sudut-sudut persimpangan. Termasuk di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bernama Shibuya 109 yang baru saja dibangun empat tahun silam. Banyak orang keluar masuk toko hanya untuk mencari pakaian, perlengkapan rumah tangga, _handycraft_ atau bahkan _merchandise_ tradisional Jepang. Warung-warung makan membuat porsi dua kali lipat dari hari biasanya. Hachiko Statue yang menjadi _landmark_ di distrik tersebut juga menjadi incaran. Entah untuk swafoto turis mancanegara, atau untuk masyarakat lokal menentukan tempat pertemuan mereka. Stasiun Shibuya jadi lebih sibuk. Terlebih, sakura yang mulai bermekaran membuat masyarakat bersiap untuk menyambut Festival Hanami yang akan datang lebih awal.

Olivia masuk ke perpustakaan dengan sekantung makanan di tangannya. Meski tak banyak, tapi tiga hingga lima pengunjung datang bergantian hari ini. Bergerombol, bergantian sejak pagi hanya untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana bisa bangunan tua seperti ini masih dapat kokoh berdiri. Beberapa dari mereka merupakan turis asing. Datang dengan pemandu, membaca setidaknya satu buku sejarah yang penting, kemudian pergi.

Karena hal tersebut, Saulo jadi enggan beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Ia sejak tadi sibuk menjelaskan kepada pengunjung yang datang mengenai buku-buku penting, hingga menceritakan sedikitnya sejarah negeri ini yang ia ketahui.

Pria itu tersenyum sumringah saat Olivia tiba. "Akhirnya, ku kira aku akan mati kelaparan," katanya senang. "Aku baru menghabiskan satu onigiri sejak pagi."

"Istirahatlah dulu, Saulo- _san_. Akan ku gantikan kau berjaga disini."

" _Ma_... Tenanglah, aku akan tetap makan di mejaku," katanya seraya mengeluarkan makanan yang di beli Olivia tadi.

Sementara gadis itu sibuk menata berkas-berkas tua di meja administrasi.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_!" serunya saat melihat dua orang pelajar perempuan masuk melewati pintu.

" _Konnichiwa_. Apa perpustakaan ini memiliki buku sejarah?" tanya salah seorang diantaranya.

" _Ara_... Kebetulan sekali, disini kami memiliki banyak sekali buku sejarah," jawab Olivia ramah. "Sejarah apa yang kau butuhkan?"

" _Eto_..." Gadis itu nampak berdiskusi dengan temannya. "Apakah kalian memiliki buku sejarah mengenai Pulau Hashima? Kami butuh buku itu untuk tugas kami."

"Pu-pulau apa?"

"Pulau Hashima. Apa kau tidak tau?"

Olivia terdiam. Wajahnya mendadak cemas.

"Ada kejadian besar di Pulau Hashima sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi sulit sekali menemukan buku yang membahas pulau tersebut karena pemerintah melarang buku tersebut beredar dengan bebas. Kami benar-benar berharap kalian memilikinya."

"Benar. Ini sudah perpustakaan ke enam yang kami kunjungi." Gadis yang satu lagi menimpali.

"I-itu..."

"Tentu saja kami memilikinya," sahut Saulo dari mejanya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Perpustakaan ini memiliki buku sejarah yang beragam. Kau bahkan bisa tau ukuran sepatu para kaisar jika menghabiskan semua buku disini. Hahaha," candanya seraya tertawa kencang. Kemudian memberi isyarat pada dua pelajar itu untuk mengikutinya. "Mari, akan ku tunjukkan dimana raknya."

"Ah, terima kasih, _ojisan_!"

"Bukan apa-apa, ini sudah tugasku, nona-nona. Dan... ah ya, kau bisa panggil aku, Saulo- _san_. Shishishi."

Olivia menatap punggung Saulo dalam diam. Matanya memerah. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang mendengar nama pulau itu disebutkan. Darahnya mengalir cepat. Dapat ia rasakan amarah dan sedih berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia tau tak seharusnya ia takut. Ia bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan semua kejadian mengerikan itu. Lantas, mengapa ia begitu khawatir? Bukankah semua orang di pulau itu telah pergi dengan tenang? Mengapa ia begitu sedih?

"Tenanglah, Olivia," kata Saulo saat pria itu telah kembali ke meja administrasi. "Kau tak perlu melupakannya jika kau tak mampu. Kau hanya perlu mengendalikan emosimu."

Olivia menggenggam tangannya. Matanya memandang lurus sepatu hitamnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi ke abuan.

Saulo melanjutkan. "Kau tau? Kau tak akan mungkin membuat seluruh dunia tak lagi membicarakan kejadian mengerikan itu. Ku tau sulit juga untukmu melupakannya. Maka yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi lebih kuat. Ingatlah, ini bukan hanya berat untukmu, tapi juga untukku."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Lantas mengangkat wajahnya mengamati Saulo yang tak lagi muda. Ia buru-buru mengusap wajahnya. Menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Saulo- _san_."

Saulo tersenyum. "Tak masalah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau seperti ini. Shishishi."

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik, aku janji."

"Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau berjanji. Hahaha," ujar Saulo bergurau.

Membuat gadis di hadapannya mendelik. Kemudian ikut tertawa bersama pria besar di hadapannya.

" _Ma_... Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan makan siangku lagi. Gyoza ku bisa mendingin nanti." Pria itu kembali duduk di mejanya.

"Fufufu, ini bahkan sudah mendekati jam makan malam, Saulo- _san_."

"Ssst, diamlah Olivia. Gyoza ini enak sekali, aku harus menikmatinya dengan baik," ujar Saulo sambil melahap makanannya dalam porsi besar.

Olivia terkikik. Baru saja ia akan membalas lagi, pintu perpustakaan terbuka membiarkan seorang pelajar pria berambut hijau masuk dari sana. Wajahnya sumringah saat mendapati alasan utamanya datang ke perpustakaan itu tengah berdiri di sisi meja administrasi.

"Olivia!"

"Oh, Zoro? Kau datang lagi?"

Zoro mendekat. Ia terlihat bersemangat. "Kau tau? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Olivia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tugas matematika yang kau kerjakan kemarin. Untuk pertama kalinya aku jadi satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah. Aku tak pernah tau rasanya bisa sebangga ini. Hahaha," jelasnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Olivia tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

Zoro mengangguk cepat. "Seluruh siswa bertanya padaku bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu. Lagi pula, aku memang tak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang baik dalam pelajaran matematika. Sensei sampai memanggilku dan bertanya apa yang ku lakukan," ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Kau jawab apa?" Olivia terdengar antusias.

Zoro tertawa. "Ku katakan saja, 'itu bukan hal yang sulit'. Hahaha," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Masih terlihat bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Sementara gadis di hadapannya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit untukmu. Kau hanya tertidur sepanjang aku mengerjakannya."

"Hei, kau yang bilang sendiri ini sebagai ganti buku yang ku pinjamkan padamu."

"Aku tak pernah mengira ternyata kau dapat nilai sempurna. Tau seperti itu tak ku kerjakan semuanya."

Zoro memutar bola matanya. "Ya ampun, apa kau menyesal telah membantuku?" tanyanya jengkel.

Olivia berfikir sejenak. Ia menggeleng kemudian. "Tidak juga. Setidaknya aku jadi tau aku lebih pintar darimu," jawabnya senang.

Membuat Zoro mendengus kesal. " _Hai_ , terserah kau saja."

Gadis itu tertawa geli. Senyum jahil menghiasi wajah cantiknya. " _Ara_... Akui saja, Roronoa- _san_ ," ujarnya.

Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Enggan merespon candaannya.

Olivia berdecak. "Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengaku. Itu saja yang ingin kau sampaikan bukan?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut hijau itu masih diam pada posisinya.

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan hari ini," ujar gadis itu kesal. Mengangkat beberapa buku yang tergeletak di atas meja administrasi, kemudian berjalan ke salah satu rak.

Zoro mengamatinya canggung. Tangan pria itu terangkat mengelus kepalanya yang baik-baik saja. Ia menunjuk salah satu bangku di sudut ruangan kemudian. "Aku akan duduk disana. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu."

Olivia melirik. Alisnya bertaut. Mata birunya mengikuti tubuh Zoro yang bergerak mendekati kursi. Ia terdiam, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya tertidur dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Gadis itu tertegun. Kemudian tertawa pelan seraya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

O • O • O

Ini padang bunga. Zoro yakin ia berada di padang bunga. Wangi lavender yang menyatu dengan wisteria, semilir angin yang menghempaskan kelopak-kelopak bunga, suara kepakan sayap kupu-kupu, hingga decitan burung yang berbahagia menemukan tempat bermain mereka. Ia yakin betul ia berada di padang bunga.

Sinar matahari menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Disusul pemandangan indah dari puluhan jenis bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Pria itu mengamati sekeliling. Lalu menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri.

Seorang perempuan muda berada disana. Usianya mungkin belasan. Dengan kaus putih dan celana coklat selutut. Rambutnya hitam sebahu. Berdiri membelakangi Zoro seraya memilih beberapa bunga yang kemudian dimasukkan ke keranjang kecilnya.

Zoro mengernyit. Memastikan siapa yang ia lihat. "Ku-Kuina?" tanyanya ragu.

Namun gadis itu menoleh. Menyadari seseorang memanggil namanya. "Oh, Zoro? Kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya bersemangat. Lantas bangkit, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bunga-bunga dalam keranjangnya. "Lihatlah apa yang ku dapat!" serunya senang. Kemudian berlari mendekati pria yang masih bersandar pada batang pohon besar tersebut.

Zoro tersenyum lebar. Nyaris menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka dapat melihat dan berbincang dengan teman kecilnya lagi.

Namun baru saja pria itu bangkit, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Wajah Kuina tiba-tiba berubah. Tubuhnya mendadak tumbuh lebih cepat. Rambutnya memanjang. Menampilkan sosok perempuan yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Olivia?!"

"Zoro, bangunlah." Olivia mengguncang tubuhnya. "Perpustakaan sudah tutup, bangunlah."

Pria berambut hijau itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya tersirat kebingungan yang luar biasa. Ia melirik sekitar. Belasan rak buku besar mengitari mereka.

Ah, benar. Dia ketiduran.

"Apa kau memimpikan sesuatu? Kau terlihat gelisah," tanya Olivia khawatir.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya datar. Seraya mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan ia telah terbangun dari mimpi.

"Apa semua pengunjung telah pergi?" tanyanya lagi. Sambil memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi.

Olivia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak, masih tersisa satu disini."

"Ah." Pria itu memegang keningnya. "Saulo- _san_?"

"Ia baru saja pulang."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo."

"Ayo?" Olivia mengulangi. Memandang heran pria dalam setelan seragam sekolah di depannya. "Aku yang menunggumu tidur lalu kau dengan santainya menyuruhku pergi?"

"Hei, kau kira apa yang kulakukan sampai tertidur disini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang, kau tau?" kata Zoro tenang. Lantang dan jelas.

Membuat Olivia tertegun dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

Hening.

Pria berambut hijau itu lantas memalingkan wajahnya. Menyadari ia terlalu cepat berbicara. Diliriknya gadis berkemeja putih yang kini telah berbalut cardigan biru muda itu dari sudut matanya. Masih terdiam. Menunggu aba-aba darinya.

Zoro menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata pelan, "Ikutlah". Sambil melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Diikuti Olivia yang masih kebingungan di belakangnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit berjalan kaki, sampailah mereka di sebuah kedai udon sederhana tak jauh dari pusat kota Shibuya. Sama seperti kedai-kedai lain pada umumnya, kedai waralaba yang tersembunyi diantara gedung-gedung tinggi ini hanya diisi oleh konter panjang dan beberapa meja untuk pengunjung yang datang dalam jumlah besar. Beberapa ornamen khas Jepang seperti kaligrafi dan lukisan-lukisan tua menggantung di dinding ruangan. Wangi daging sapi yang bercampur dengan jahe menyeruak di udara. Meski terlihat sempit, nyatanya tempat ini menjadi favorit banyak kalangan melihat seluruh meja dipenuhi oleh tamu yang kelaparan.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," gumam Olivia pelan sesaat setelah pesanannya tiba. Semangkuk udon dengan irisan daging sapi rebus, lobak parut dan _konbu_.

Di sebelahnya, Zoro tak mau kalah. Tanpa basa-basi dilahapnya dengan cepat udon dan tempura dihadapannya.

Olivia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Zoro mengamati gadis di sebelahnya. Makanan dimulutnya belum terkunyah dengan sempurna.

"Ini enak," jawab gadis itu seraya mengangguk mantap.

Zoro tersenyum bangga. Kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Kau sering kesini?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak juga," jawabnya seraya memasukkan lagi tempura ke dalam mulutnya. "Hanya ketika aku ingin makan udon saja."

"Sendirian?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hmm, bersama kekasihmu? Mungkin?" Olivia nampak berfikir.

Membuat pria berambut hijau disampingnya tersedak salivanya sendiri. "O-oi!" serunya sambil mengisi tenggorokannya dengan air.

"Fufufu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya gadis itu geli.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja. Aku tak menyangka reaksimu akan seperti ini," katanya masih tertawa geli.

Zoro memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Dari sudut mata, Zoro dapat melihat Olivia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Ia berdeham. "Me-memangnya kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan. Namun terdengar jelas lantaran posisi duduk mereka yang berdekatan.

Olivia mengamatinya sejenak. "Karena kau tampan," katanya tenang. "Ku pikir tak sulit untuk pria sepertimu menemukan kekasih."

Kali ini pria berambut hijau itu berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya memerah karena perasaan kaget, malu dan senang berkumpul jadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya seseorang memuji penampilan fisiknya.

Ia tersenyum. Tak ingin membalas lagi. Membiarkan perasaan bahagianya melambung diudara bersama dengan kepulan asap kaldu yang baru matang di sekitar mereka.

O • O • O

Sepasang pria dan wanita berjalan lambat dalam diam. Diatas mereka, langit sudah tak lagi berwarna. Satu dua orang melaluinya dengan cepat. Beberapa lagi melewati mereka dengan _jitensa_. Malam sabtu yang ramai di Shibuya. Bahkan menular ke stasiun Shinjuku yang sudah berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Jadi," si pria membuka percakapan. "Apa kau juga menuju stasiun?" tanyanya ragu. Mereka hampir tak berbicara sejak percakapan yang begitu canggung di kedai udon tadi.

Olivia mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Apa kau tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Bukan. Aku tinggal di Shinagawa."

"Oh."

Hening lagi. Membuat Zoro mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas buruknya ia dalam memilih pertanyaan. Pria itu berdeham. Berusaha memecahkan jarak yang tercipta dalam percakapan mereka.

"Zoro," panggil Olivia tiba-tiba.

"Ah ya?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau mentraktirku makan malam ini," katanya melirik pria bertubuh kekar disampingnya. "Aku yakin ini pasti bukan hanya karena aku telah memberikanmu nilai sempurna. Kau tau ini caraku membayar buku yang kau pinjamkan padaku."

Zoro terdiam. Tangannya terangkat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _Eto_..."

"Apa ini kencan?"

"A-apa?" Pria berambut hijau itu hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Wajahnya merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia membeku. Begitu terkejut hingga bahkan tak sanggup menggerakkan ujung jarinya.

Olivia terdiam. Menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Fufufu, Zoro. Wajahmu memerah," katanya geli. Membuat pria di depannya mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

Ia mendengus. "Itu tak lucu, Olivia," ujarnya kesal.

"Kau ini," ujar gadis di depannya berusaha menahan tawa. "Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah berbicara dengan wanita? Kau bahkan terlihat begitu canggung hanya karena aku menyebutmu tampan."

"Apa itu juga termasuk gurauanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab gadis itu tulus. Tawanya kini telah berubah menjadi seulas senyum yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan. "Aku tak berbohong soal itu."

Zoro tertegun. Rasa kesalnya memudar seketika. Mereka melanjutkan langkah.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mentraktirku malam ini?"

Pria itu terdiam. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Nilai sempurnamu. Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Hanya karena itu? Berlebihan sekali."

"Tidak, ini lebih dari itu."

"Hmm?" Olivia melirik pria disampingnya.

"Sensei bilang, aku mungkin bisa masuk universitas negeri dengan tambahan nilai sempurnaku."

"Oh ya? Universitas mana yang kau incar?" tanya gadis itu tertarik.

"Tokyo? Mungkin?"

Olivia memutar bola matanya. "Kau bahkan masih tak yakin," ejeknya. "Tapi tak kusangka kau berniat melanjutkan pendidikanmu."

" _Ma_..." Zoro berkata datar. "Hanya agar aku bisa terus bermain _kendo_."

" _Ara_... Satu lagi fakta menarik tentangmu."

Zoro tak menjawab.

"Apa harus dengan melanjutkan pendidikanmu?"

"Itulah syarat yang ayah angkatku berikan agar ia bisa mempercayakan dojonya padaku." Pria itu menarik nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang. "Aku tau aku tak baik dalam melakukan banyak hal. Sejauh ini, hanya bermain pedang kemampuanku yang ku punya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Bukan karena aku ingin memimpin dojo. Hanya saja, aku tak tau apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa _kendo_."

Udara di sekitar mereka merambat disela-sela keheningan. Derap langkah kaki menjadi pengisi celah yang diciptakan diantara jarak percakapan.

Olivia tersenyum. Lantas mengangguk. "Itu bagus, Zoro," katanya. "Setidaknya kau tau apa yang kau inginkan. Hidupmu akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau mengetahui apa tujuanmu."

Zoro mengangguk sepakat. Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Olivia berhenti tiba-tiba saat merasa sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu saat melihat gadis di sebelahnya mengamati sekitar dengan waspada.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita?" tanyanya cemas.

Zoro ikut melirik kiri dan kanan. "Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang sejak tadi. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu," katanya menenangkan.

Namun Olivia tetap khawatir. Nafasnya tertahan. Mata birunya terus mengamati sekeliling mereka. Ia mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dengan memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Lebih baik kita cepat. Aku tak mau pulang terlalu malam," ujarnya. Kemudian berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Zoro dengan kepala yang dipenuhi pertanyaan.

O • O • O

 _Notes:_

 _Konbu : rumput laut jepang._

 _Jitensa : sepeda (biasanya digunakan oleh pelajar SMA)._


	4. Chapter 4: Festival Hanami

_Halo, maaf sekali Chapter 4 nya menunggu waktu lama karena sedang banyak pekerjaan lain akhir-akhir ini. Maklum, karyawan kontraktor yang terjun langsung ke proyek, jadi ada banyak sekali pekerjaan di akhir tahun :")_

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk para **Tamu** yang sudah mampir dan membaca cerita ini. Senang sekali membaca review kalian. Tenang, ku usahakan untuk menulis sampai selesai kok ;D_

 _Penampilan Robin disini terinspirasi dari film One Piece: Z karena kebetulan baru nonton lagi sebelum nulis chapter ini dan iyaaa dia cantik sekali di film Z :'))_

 _Sudahlah, sekian saja curhatnya supaya nggak terlalu lama. Ditunggu reviewnya yaa. Dan selamat membacaa :D_

 **Credits to: Eichiiro Oda**

O • O • O

Seorang pria muda dalam _kendo gi_ dan _hakama_ hijau tua mengayunkan pedangnya di udara. Beberapa ratus meter di hadapannya, sebuah balok kayu tergantung pada batang pohon besar yang memiliki dua kali tinggi tubuhnya. Pria itu memejamkan mata, merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya seraya memasang kuda-kuda kemudian berlari menuju 'buruannya'.

" _Ittoryuu_..." Matanya memicing tajam. Sebuah pedang berjenis _suguha_ tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia melompat. " _Daishinkan_!"

Dengan tangkas ia menebas dengan cepat. Membelah balok kayu itu menjadi dua dan membiarkannya terhempas ke tanah bersama puluhan pecahan kayu yang lainnya. Ia mendarat dengan sempurna. Mengatur nafasnya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang di tangannya.

Mata pisaunya berkilat saat bersentuhan dengan sinar matahari yang mengintip masuk lewat celah dedaunan. Penahan tangannya berbentuk bulat dengan gagang berwarna putih tulang disertai beberapa ornamen yang menghiasinya. Merupakan salah satu dari 21 pedang legendaris O Wazamono yang langka. Juga menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan di dalamnya.

Pria itu melirik dua pedang lain yang tersandar pada batang pohon besar tempatnya menggantung balok kayu tadi, lalu kembali pada pedang di tangannya. Meski tak seperti Shandai Kitetsu yang mampu membuat serangannya begitu tajam dan membunuh, atau seperti Sushui yang lebih baik untuk digunakan dalam teknik _ittoryuu_ , ia tau betul Wado Ichimonji selalu memiliki cara sendiri dalam memuaskannya.

Pria itu menyeringai. Mengembalikan pedang itu ke sarungnya.

"Sepertinya Wado Ichimonji begitu senang berada di tanganmu, Zoro-kun," kata seseorang bersuara berat dari _rokka_. Lorong kayu di sisi _kamiza_.

"Ah." Zoro menoleh. Berjalan mendekat setelah mengambil dua pedangnya yang lain. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Kemampuanmu meningkat dengan sangat baik."

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain ini."

"Maka bersiaplah untuk kejuaraan kendo internasional tahun depan."

Zoro terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh hingga mendarat di sebuah taman tak jauh dari dojo sepuluh tahun silam.

 _"Zoro! Aku akan berangkat!" serunya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi surat kabar di tangannya. Sebuah berita besar tentang pulau yang terbakar menjadi pengisi halaman utamanya. Namun bukan berita tersebut yang menarik perhatian mereka. Melainkan sebuah kolom kecil dibawah topik utama berisi berita pengumuman kejuaraan kendo internasional yang akan digelar di Tokyo minggu depan._

 _Zoro memicingkan mata. "Benarkah? Bukankah pertandingan itu hanya diisi oleh pria?"_

 _"Persetan dengan peraturan seperti itu. Akan ku buat mereka mempercayai bahwa aku ini laki-laki."_

 _"Apa bisa begitu?"_

 _"Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan belum dewasa, tak akan begitu terlihat bukan? Lagipula, bukan aku yang meminta terlahir sebagai perempuan." Ia memegang dadanya_.

 _Membuat pipi Zoro bersemu merah saat melihatnya._

 _"Aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat, Zoro. Aku pasti akan pulang sebagai pemenang."_

 _"Bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui kalau kau bukan laki-laki? Bagaimana jika kau kalah?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan kalah! Ku putuskan untuk tidak akan kembali ke dojo sebelum aku menjadi pemenangnya," katanya berapi-api. Matanya berkilat menandakan ia begitu bersemangat. "Kau juga berjuanglah," tambahnya._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku mungkin lebih baik darimu kali ini. Tapi sebagai pria, kau bisa segera menyusulku nanti. Tenagamu akan semakin bertambah, sementara aku akan semakin melemah. Tubuhmu akan semakin kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik di negeri ini." Gadis itu berkata lantang. Meski Zoro dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar di raut wajahnya._

 _"Yosh! Aku janji akan menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik. Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk memenangkan pertandingannya!"_

 _Gadis itu terkikik. Mengangkat kelingkingnya di udara, kemudian menautkannya pada kelingking kecil milik Zoro. "Baiklah, aku berjanji."_

 _Seminggu kemudian, ia benar-benar menunaikan keinginannya. Menjadi seorang peserta dan pemenang termuda dalam kejuaraan kendo tingkat dunia. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ditemani satu pelayan setianya. Berjalan kaki, lantaran kejuaraan pertama kendo tingkat dunia itu digelar di distrik yang sama dengan dojo mereka tinggal._

 _Zoro masih ingat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senang. Meski tak ada satupun orang di dojo selain dirinya yang mengetahui kepergiannya._

 _Namun sayang, gadis itu kembali dengan cepat. Baru dua jam setelah meninggalkan dojo, ia pulang dengan kondisi tak lagi bernyawa._ _Ia dan pelayannya tewas tertabrak bis besar saat akan menyebrang jalan._

 _"Ti-tidak..." Zoro kecil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "K-kau bilang... kau baru akan pulang setelah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Bangunlah! Kuina! Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kuina!"_

"Zoro." Sebuah suara membuatnya kembali fokus pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Pria dengan _kendo_ _gi_ dan _hakama_ berwarna abu tua, kacamata bulat yang menghiasi wajah ovalnya, dan rambut panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan bijaksana. "Apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Pria berambut hijau itu tak merespon. Hanya melirik Wado Ichimonji di genggamannya melalui sudut mata. Lalu membuka mulutnya setelah sepersekian detik kemudian. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Koushiro- _san_?"

Koushiro mengangguk pelan. Matanya memberi isyarat, mempersilahkan.

"Apa... kau masih marah padanya?" tanyanya ragu.

Koushiro nampak berfikir. "Apa aku terlihat seperti marah padanya?" Pria paruh baya itu ganti bertanya.

Zoro terdiam.

"Kau tau Zoro? Sulit bagi orang tua manapun di dunia ini untuk marah pada anak mereka."

"Meski ia tak meminta izin padamu saat itu?"

"Apa kau berfikir aku tak memberinya izin?"

Wajah Zoro terangkat seketika. Mendadak ingin tahu.

"Pelayannya menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ia datang beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan, lalu meminta saran dan izin dariku. Tentu saja aku mengizinkannya. Aku bisa saja menyuruhnya mencegah Kuina untuk pergi jika ku mau." Koushiro tersenyum. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku marah adalah aku tak jujur padanya bahwa aku mengizinkannya. Seharusnya aku ikut mengantarnya kesana."

Pria berambut hijau itu termenung. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit mendengar pengakuan Koushiro. Ia menelan ludah.

"Aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahanku, Zoro. Kali ini, aku ingin kau pergi atas izinku. Lagipula, kau tak akan bisa jadi lebih kuat hanya dengan berlatih tanpa menemui lawanmu. Kau perlu tau seberapa kuat orang-orang diluar sana dan dimana kelemahanmu. Latihan saja tak akan membuatmu mengetahui itu," jelas pria itu tenang. Kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Fikirkanlah baik-baik, Zoro. Bukankah kau telah berjanji pada Kuina dan pedangnya?"

Zoro tersentak. Mendadak mencengkram lebih kuat Wado Ichimonji di tangannya. Ia ganti mengamati Koushiro yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamiza.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak. "Ah ya, Zoro- _kun_. Yosaku dan yang lainnya meminta izin padaku tadi pagi untuk menghadiri Festival Hanami. Kau juga boleh pergi jika kau mau. Sepertinya tidak akan ada banyak orang yang datang ke dojo hari ini," ujarnya memberikan informasi sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik _shoji_.

Zoro mengamati sekeliling. Benar saja, meski matahari sudah mulai meninggi, namun dojo masih terlihat sepi. _Kamiza_ yang biasanya telah dipenuhi suara _shinai_ yang saling beradu, pagi ini hening. Hanya beberapa pengurus dojo yang terlihat mundar-mandir sejak tadi.

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Ah, ya mungkin berjalan-jalan sejenak bukan ide yang buruk.

O • O • O

Pria itu mengamati sekeliling. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, petugas yang berjaga di sudut-sudut peron, hingga suara kereta yang melaju diatas rel.

Matahari sudah persis berada tepat diatas kepala ketika pria itu melangkah keluar dari stasiun. Diantara hiruk pikuk manusia yang ramai memadati trotoar, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang berisisan dengan Shinjuku Chuo Park.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling tanpa tau kemana persisnya ia ingin pergi. Sejujurnya, hanya membiarkan saja sepasang kakinya berjalan sendiri. Awalnya hanya berkeliling di sekitar _dojo_ , kemudian ke pusat kota, masuk ke stasiun, hingga tiba di Shinjuku saat ini. Meski tau ini rute yang biasa ia telusuri setiap hari, tapi ia yakin betul kakinya tak berniat membawanya ke sekolah.

Pria itu menghela nafas. Mengatupkan jaket hijaunya rapat-rapat dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat menyadari sebuah bangunan tua berdiri kokoh beberapa ratus meter di hapapannya. Ah, bukan. Bukan bangunan tersebut yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Melainkan sosok wanita muda dalam balutan sweater biru tua yang keluar dari sana. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Diikat dua dan dibiarkan jatuh dengan rapi ke belakang dengan helaian yang jatuh di sisi telinganya. Lehernya jenjang. Menopang wajahnya yang begitu sempurna dengan mata biru bulat yang lembut, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah yang tipis. Tangan kanannya membawa kantung plastik hitam berukuran sedang sementara tangan kirinya membuka tutup tempat sampah yang tersedia di sisi trotoar. Ia mengenakan celana oranye diatas lutut. Menampakkan keindahan kakinya yang lantas berhenti melangkah lantaran menyadari seorang pria mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Zoro?" tanyanya.

Zoro menelan ludah. "O-oli..via?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kau!" seru Olivia senang. Mendekat pada pria berambut hijau tersebut seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Namun Zoro tak bergeming. Retinanya mengamati dalam-dalam sosok wanita di depannya.

"Kenshi- _san_?" Olivia mencolek bahunya.

"Cantik," ujar Zoro tanpa disadari. Lalu kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

" _Ara_..."

"Ah ti-tidak! A-aku... maksudku a-aku sedang berjalan-jalan. I-iya. Begitulah." Zoro menjawab gugup. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap lengannya dengan canggung.

Gadis itu terkikik geli. "Masuklah ke perpustakaan. Sepertinya kau memang berniat bertemu denganku."

"Ah ya... Eh, t-tidak tidak!" Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berusaha membantah perkataan Olivia. Bodoh benar kakinya telah membuatnya kembali ke tempat ini.

Olivia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian memimpin Zoro masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Oh! Zoro- _san_!" seru Saulo saat melihat pria berambut hijau masuk membuntuti Olivia.

" _Ohayou_ , Saulo- _san_." Zoro membungkukkan badannya.

"Mau mengerjakan tugasmu lagi?"

"Ah tidak. Semua orang ditempatku sedang pergi ke Festival Hanami. Aku terlalu bosan sendirian jadi ku putuskan untuk berkeliling," jawab Zoro jujur.

Saulo nampak berfikir. "Lalu kau berkeliling sampai kesini?"

"A-ah... y-ya. Maksudku, aku memang tinggal di Tokyo tapi, aku bersekolah di Shinjuku. Kau tau? Aku hapal rute ini. Jadi entah tiba-tiba kakiku bergerak sendiri," jawab Zoro terbata. Semburat tipis kemerahan muncul di pipinya.

"Benar bukan karena kau ingin mengunjungi seseorang?"

"O-oi! Tentu saja bukan!"

Saulo tertawa kencang. "Hahaha, anak muda jaman sekarang."

Zoro memalingkan wajahnya. Melirik Olivia dari sudut mata dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menahan tawa. Dasar.

" _Ma_... pantas saja tak ada yang datang ke perpustakaan hari ini. Ternyata sakura mekar lebih cepat," ujar Saulo sambil mengintip trotoar yang sepi dari balik jendela. "Sepertinya kita juga harus menutup perpustakaan lebih cepat hari ini, Olivia."

"Apa? Kenapa?" sahut Olivia di antara rak-rak kayu.

Alis Saulo terangkat. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Zoro sudah menjemputmu untuk pergi ke Festival Hanami."

"Saulo- _san_!" Zoro dan Olivia berseru bersamaan.

Pria besar itu tercengang. Kemudian tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Shishishi, lihatlah kalian benar-benar kompak!"

Olivia mencibir. "Itu tidak lucu, Saulo- _san_."

" _Ma_ - _ma_... sudah, pergilah kalian. Aku menutup perpustakaan ini," kata Saulo seraya mengenakan mantelnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zoro meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja! Ini perpustakaanku. Aku yang berhak menentukan kapan ia dibuka dan ditutup."

Zoro dan Olivia berpandangan. Sementara Saulo bergegas menuju pintu.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian tunggu? Tak bisakah kalian lihat pria tua ini ingin segera melihat sakura?" Saulo berdecak. Ia berkacak pinggang.

Zoro buru-buru menuju ambang pintu.

"Olivia!" seru Saulo lagi saat melihat gadis dalam sweater biru tua itu masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perpustakaannya?" tanya Olivia ragu.

"Kita masih bisa buka esok hari. Pergilah. Apa kau tak bosan melihatku setiap hari?" tanya Saulo bergurau. Namun kemudian berkata lagi dengan lebih serius. "Ambillah waktu untuk beristirahat, Olivia."

"Tapi Saulo- _san_..."

" _Ma_... baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Oh, Zoro- _san_ , ajaklah Olivia bersenang-senang. Ia tak pernah ambil cuti sebelumnya. Kau tau? Otaknya mungkin hanya terisi dengan judul buku," kata Saulo pada pria di sampingnya.

Alis Zoro bertemu. "Kita tak pergi bersama?"

"Bersama? Mana boleh begitu! Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa mengikuti topik pembicaraan kalian," Saulo melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lalu berkata lagi setengah berbisik. "Lagipula, aku akan memberanikan diri untuk menguajak Scarlett kali ini. Kau tau? Dua tahun kami bertetangga dan ia selalu rajin mengucapkan selamat pagi. Benar-benar wanita cantik yang ramah. Shishishi." Saulo bercerita senang.

Sementara Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya memaksakan senyum tipis di wajahnya lantaran tak tahu lagi harus membalas apa.

Pria besar itu kemudian mengatupkan mantelnya. " _Ma_... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, Olivia." Ia melambaikan tangan. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" serunya lalu berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan Zoro dan Olivia yang masih tak bergeming. Mereka berpandangan. Kemudian saling memalingkan wajah dengan canggung.

"Jadi..." Zoro membuka percakapan. Tangannya terangkat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Olivia menunggu. "Apa kau..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau... mau pergi ke Festival Hanami bersamaku? Olivia?"

O • O • O

Sakura yang bermekaran menjadi pertanda musim semi tiba di Jepang. Masyarakat menyambut antusias dengan mendatangi taman-taman terdekat dari distrik mereka tinggal. Kebanyakan turis asing memilih Sumida sebagai tujuan mereka. Selain karena bisa melihat hanami dari atas _yakatabune_ , juga karena Tokyo Skytree terlihat jelas dari sini. Beberapa orang yang hanya ingin piknik sembari mengajak anak-anak mereka bermain sambil memakan bento memilih Yoyogi sebagai tujuannya. Namun Zoro dan Olivia memilih Nakameguro sebagai tempat Festival Hanami mereka.

Terdapat lebih dari 500 pohon sakura berjajar di sisi sungai Meguro. Mulai dari Ikejiri-Ohashi hingga Jembatan Kamenoko. Meski tak terlalu dekat dengan taman, namun tempat ini ramai lantaran ada banyak sekali kafe dan restoran di tepi sungai. Area ini jadi semakin ramai karena Festival Hanami mengundang banyak orang untuk membuka stand dadakan di bahu jalan.

Zoro dan Olivia berjalan beriringan. Terlihat betul mereka asyik terlibat percakapan dengan salah seorang penjual makanan ringan di trotoar. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sambil sesekali saling tunjuk menunjuk kafe dan restoran di tepian sungai, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Benarkah? Kau menghabiskan semua sake itu?" tanya Olivia tak percaya. Zoro baru saja menceritakan pengalamannya mengikuti lomba minum sake di salah satu kafe tak jauh dari Sungai Meguro.

"Begitulah. Esoknya aku mual seharian."

" _Ara_..." Olivia terkikik geli. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tersesat sampai ke Meguro padahal kau ingin pergi ke sekolahmu."

"Itu baru satu bulan sejak aku masuk sekolah. Aku belum menghapal rutenya."

"Satu bulan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat Kenshi- _san_."

"Hoi-hoi. Jangan salahkan aku, kereta disini sering berganti-ganti peron tahu." Zoro membela diri.

Olivia masih tertawa geli. Tahu betul jarak Tokyo ke Shinjuku begitu dekat dan mudah di capai dengan kereta.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah terhadap orientasi arah," tebak Olivia dengan nada jahil. Membuat wajah Zoro memerah seketika lantaran malu kekurangannya diketahui dengan mudah oleh gadis cantik sepertinya.

Pria berambut hijau itu menunjuk salah satu kedai di tepi jalan. "Hei, apa kau suka _dango_? Mau ku belikan untukmu?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Olivia mengangguk. "Tentu, jika tak merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Zoro memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berlari kecil menuju kedai penjual _dango_. Pria itu kembali setelah beberapa menit. "Untukmu," katanya seraya menyodorkan seporsi _dango_ pada Olivia.

"Terima kasih," jawab gadis itu seraya menyambutnya.

"Katakan padaku bila ada lagi yang ingin kau makan."

"Ini cukup, Zoro. Kau sudah banyak mentraktirku sejak kemarin."

"Bukan apa-apa." Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dango miliknya. "Aku jarang sekali melakukan hal ini lantaran tak memiliki banyak teman yang bisa ku ajak bicara."

"Benarkah?" tanya Olivia tak percaya.

Zoro mengangguk. "Ada Yosaku dan Johnny di dojo. Tapi aku tak pernah makan bersama mereka."

"Kenapa?"

Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya terasa aneh jika pergi keluar bersama teman pria."

Olivia terkikik. "Fufufu, kau lucu juga, Kenshi- _san_."

Mereka terus melangkah dalam percakapan sederhana. Zoro yang memimpin mereka. Setelah puas melihat Olivia tersenyum lebar saat melihat ratusan sakura yang bermekaran di sisi sungai Meguro dari atas Jembatan Kamenoko, pria itu kemudian membawa Olivia menuju kuil Otori. Meski bukanlah salah satu kuil terbesar di Tokyo, tapi kuil ini tetap ramai di kunjungi. Ia tidak memiliki area yang luas, namun tetap memiliki bangunan utama yang megah dan bangunan-bangunan pendukung yang lengkap. Saat masuk, kalian akan melihat dua patung singa dan undakan tangga untuk menuju bangunan utama yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk kuil. Ada air suci di sisi kiri bangunan utama yang langsung di minum oleh Zoro dan Olivia saat pertama kali melewati gapura kuil. Mereka kemudian masuk lebih dalam dan berdoa di bangunan utama.

Olivia melirik pada Zoro di sela-sela waktu berdoa mereka. Mendapati pria itu dengan tenang memejamkan mata seraya bergumam mengutarakan permintaannya. Olivia tertegun. Untuk pertama kali dihidupnya ia melihat ada seseorang yang begitu percaya pada harapan di hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya berdoa. Lebih buruk lagi, bahkan tak yakin apakah dewa masih mendengar doa-doanya.

"Apa kau meminta banyak hal?" tanya gadis itu setelah mereka selesai.

"Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada seseorang yang begitu serius dalam berdoa," kata Olivia jujur.

Zoro tersenyum. "Temanku yang mengajariku untuk percaya pada dewa."

" _Ara_..." Olivia mengangguk. "Salah satu dari yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Bukan." Pria itu mengatupkan jaketnya rapat-rapat. "Ia sudah lama mati."

Olivia terhenyak. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. "Ma-maafkan aku."

Zoro terdiam. Mengamati langit sebentar kemudian kembali pada Olivia dengan senyum yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Tak apa. Ia suka berada di atas langit," jawabnya tenang. Kemudian melanjutkan langkah.

Olivia masih mengikuti disampingnya. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Zoro melanjutkan.

"Ia anak dari pemilik _dojo_ ," katanya membuat gadis dalam sweater biru tua disampingnya menoleh. "Dia menemukanku berkelahi dengan anak-anak lain saat usiaku lima tahun."

Olivia terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Saat itu, aku tinggal dan besar di panti asuhan. Aku tak tau siapa orang tuaku. Aku juga tak begitu suka dengan suster yang merawat ku disana, sehingga aku sering kabur dan berkelahi dengan anak-anak lain. Berkelahi untukku saat itu, adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Entah, aku jadi bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku pada orang tuaku, juga dewa yang tak bersikap adil padaku." Zoro tersenyum. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Lalu Kuina menemukanku disana saat aku kalah untuk pertama kalinya. Ia membawaku ke _dojo_ , dan mengenalkanku pada _kendo_ , juga Koushiro ayahnya. Tiga bulan pertama, aku hanya datang bulak balik sebagai tamu. Namun di bulan berikutnya, Koushiro- _san_ dan Kuina mengajakku untuk tinggal di dojonya."

"Dan kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku ingin meninggalkan panti asuhan," jawab Zoro senang. Ia tertawa.

"Lalu... apa Kuina itu yang mengajari anak nakal sepertimu untuk berdoa?"

"Hahaha, anak nakal ya?" Zoro terkikik. "Yah, begitulah. Dia dan ayahnya rajin sekali datang ke kuil. Karena aku juga ikut, lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa melakukannya. Lagipula aku juga merasa tenang saat melakukan itu."

Olivia tertegun. Tanggannya mendadak terkepal erat. "Apa Kuina itu temanmu yang telah...-"

"Mati?" Zoro memotong ucapannya. Berusaha membuat Olivia nyaman dengan tidak mengucapkan kata tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu Zoro mengiyakan. "Ia tewas tertabrak bis saat akan menyebrang jalan sepuluh tahun lalu. Itu hari dimana dia untuk pertama kalinya akan mengikuti kejuaraan kendo internasional."

"Ah..." Olivia menahan nafasnya. Terlihat jelas wajahnya begitu menyesal.

"Tak masalah, setidaknya aku tau ia mati diatas jalan yang dipilihnya," kata Zoro menenangkan. Tak ingin gadis di sebelahnya merasa canggung.

Olivia mengangguk. "Ia pasti mati dalam keadaan bangga."

"Hmm." Zoro tersenyum. "Aku juga meyakini itu."

Kemudian hening lagi. Langkah kaki mereka kini terhenti di sebuah halte bis dekat persimpangan jalan.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tinggal dengan Saulo- _san_?" ganti Zoro bertanya.

Membuat Olivia terkejut untuk beberapa saat. "A-aku?"

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan siapa kau tinggal di Shinagawa?"

"A-aku, tinggal sendiri," jawab Olivia gugup.

"Sendiri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Orang tuaku mati karena sebuah insiden besar sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Zoro menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti katamu, mereka sepertinya senang berada di langit," jelas Olivia seraya tersenyum tenang.

"Lalu, insiden besar apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah, itu..." Olivia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi yang lain. Tangannya saling meremas dengan gelisah. Ia berkata pelan. "Ru-rumah kami, terbakar."

Zoro terhenyak. Matanya mengerjap-erjap beberapa kali sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi. "Itu... kejadian yang besar. Apa kau berada disana?"

Olivia terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk setelah berfikir beberapa detik.

"Maaf," gumam pria berambut hijau itu pelan. "Itu pasti hal yang berat untukmu."

"Tak masalah, sungguh." Olivia berkata getir. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya tanpa di sadari. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapusnya. Kemudian terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang. Ada yang mengawasinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro. Kaget dengan pergerakan gadis berambut hitam disampingnya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"A-apa, ada orang yang mengawasi kita?"

"Mengawasi kita? Untuk apa?" Zoro bertanya bingung. Namun tetap mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi yang ada hanya orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang. "Tak ada siapapun, Olivia."

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya. Kemudian terlihat bahagia saat bis yang akan membawanya ke Shinagawa tiba.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, Zoro. Bisku sudah datang."

"Ah, ya. Baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke stasiun dari sini."

Olivia mengangguk lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengajakku berkeliling, Kenshi- _san_."

"Ah tunggu!" seru Zoro tiba-tiba. Membuat Olivia berhenti tepat di depan pintu bis. "Apa besok... kau datang ke perpustakaan?" tanya Zoro ragu.

Membuat alis Olivia bertemu. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu, datanglah jika kau mau."

Zoro menyeringai. Mengangguk senang sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kenshi- _san_!" Olivia melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam bis yang seketika melaju meninggalkan Meguro.

Zoro menghela nafas panjang. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan langkah sebelum sebuah suara berat datang mengejutkannya.

" _Ma_... apa kau mengenalnya? Tuan berambut hijau?"

Sebagai pria dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan, Zoro otomatis menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan mantel hijau tua yang panjang hingga lututnya. Sebuah topi rajut menutupi sebagian rambut keritingnya. Di bahu kanannya tersampir ransel coklat berukuran sedang sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sebotol sake. Meski tertutup oleh kacamata hitam bulatnya, Zoro tau betul pria ini tengah mengamatinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Zoro dingin.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang suka membaca berita, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro tersentak. Ia bahkan tak menyebutkan namanya. "Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Bukan hal yang sulit," jawab pria tinggi itu dengan malas. Ditengguknya lagi sake di tangannya. "Apa dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Olivia lagi?"

"Ha?" Alis Zoro bertaut. Setelah berhasil menyebutkan namanya, bagaimana bisa kini pria ini mengetahui nama Olivia. Zoro terkesiap mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau yang mengikuti kami sejak kemarin?" tanyanya. Menyadari kegelisahan gadis yang baru saja pergi bersamanya sejak kemarin malam.

" _Ma_... ternyata kau cermat juga." Pria jangkung ini tertawa pelan. "Tapi kurasa tak cukup cermat untuk menyadari Robin telah berbohong padamu."

"Robin? Siapa dia?"

"Gadis yang tadi bersamamu. Dia Nico Robin," jawab pria aneh itu dengan tenang. Kembali meneguk sakenya kemudian.

"Tidak, kau salah orang. Namanya Olivia." Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. Meyakini bahwa pria didepannya telah salah bicara.

Namun pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah kertas yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Zoro.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah."

Zoro membuka lipatannya. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat foto seorang anak perempuan berusia tuhuh atau delapan di dalam kertas tersebut. Rambutnya hitam berponi sebahu. Mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna ungu tua. Air mukanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa takut yang mendalam. Bola matanya berawarna biru terang, persis milik Olivia. Bahkan jika dilihat sejenak, nampak benar Olivia mirip dengan anak di dalam foto ini. Namun ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal benak Zoro. Yakni tulisan 'buron' dan sebuah hadiah senilai ¥5000 bila menemukan anak ini.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil menjadi buronan polisi? Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Zoro bingung.

Pria di depannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _Ma_... gadis yang bersamamu tadi, dia anak yang ada dalam poster," jawabnya santai. "Ia dicari polisi sebagai tersangka dalam insiden pemusnahan massal masyarakat Pulau Hashima sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Zoro tertawa keras. "Hahaha, kau fikir aku akan percaya pada orang aneh sepertimu?"

"Tak masalah jika kau tak percaya, aku tak akan memaksamu." Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Mulai melangkah pergi. " _Ma_... jika kau bertemu Saulo, sampaikan salamku untuknya. Dan ah... ya. Katakan saja dari Kuzan." Ia menggaruk kepalanya sejenak sebelum melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

Meninggalkan Zoro yang masih termenung mengamati poster buronan seorang gadis kecil bernama Nico Robin ditangannya.

O • O • O

 _Notes:_

 _Kamiza: Sebuah aula di dalam dojo, biasanya digunakan untuk latihan kendo._

 _Rokka: Lorong kayu pada rumah tradisional Jepang._

 _Shoji: Pintu kayu dengan lapisan kertas pada rumah tradisional jepang._

 _Shinai: Pedang kayu untuk latihan Kendo._

 _Yakatabune: Kapal pariwisata, di Sumida biasa berlayar di sungai._


	5. Chapter 5: Makan Malam

Robin melangkah pelan. Wajahnya murung sejak keluar dari perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanannya, tak henti ia melirik ke belakang. Memastikan jika saja ada pria berambut hijau yang datang menyusulnya. Namun sayang, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu sejak kemarin. Ketika Robin mengira pria itu akan menepati janjinya untuk menemaninya bekerja di hari minggu, ia justru tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Olivia- _chan! Konbanwa._ "

" _Konbanwa_ , Bellmere- _san_." Robin memaksakan senyumnya. Sejujurnya sedang tak ingin mengunjungi toko sayur milik Bellmere saat ini karena ia merasa sedikit lelah. Namun ingat telah memesan beberapa lauk untuk membuat _unagi_ sehingga tak mungkin ia tak datang untuk mengambil pesanannya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di perpustakaan hari ini?" tanya Bellmere menangkap kegelisahan di wajah pelanggan setianya.

Robin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Bellmere-san. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."  
"Kau ini, selalu saja memaksakan dirimu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak akan berlama-lama. Sebentar ya, ku ambil pesananmu."

Robin mengangguk. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah radio yang bertengger di atas kabinet bersamaan dengan berita yang terdengar dari sana.

' _... Kepala Polisi Sakazuki juga meyakinkan pada media bahwa ia dan timnya telah benar-benar mengetahui lokasi tersangka dan akan mengirimkan armada polisi dalam jumlah besar. Wakilnya, Issho-san juga mengabarkan bahwa setidaknya polisi prefektur akan terlibat dalam upaya penangkapan ini._

'" _Akan ku pastikan setelah ini kasus akan tertutup dengan sempurna. Masyarakat dapat melanjutkan aktivitas dengan tenang, dan masyarakat Pulau H–"'_

"Apa kau suka radio baruku?" Pertanyaan Bellmere mendistraksi konsentrasi Robin. Membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya seketika.

"Apa kau baru membelinya, Bellmere- _san_?"

"Begitulah, ada toko elektronik yang baru saja buka diujung jalan. Dan mereka menawarkan banyak diskon di sepuluh hari pertama pembukaannya," jawab Bellmere antusias.

Robin terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar jeli dalam hal tersebut, Bellmere- _san_."

"Tentu saja. Ekonomi semakin tidak stabil saat Perang Dingin masih terjadi seperti ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kantung plastik putih berisi bahan makanan pada Robin.

Gadis itu meraihnya. "Terima kasih, Bellmere- _san_."

" _Hai, dou itasimashite_ ," balas Bellmere sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh iya, Olivia- _chan_. Apa kau punya waktu besok sore?"

"Besok sore?"

"Iya. Anak bungsuku baru kembali dari kebun jeruk kami di Wakayama. Aku ingin membuat masakan lebih banyak sebagai perayaan atas panen tahun ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Robin nampak berfikir. Sementara ia memiliki janji dengan Zoro untuk mengembalikan bukunya sebelum pria itu menggunakannya kembali rabu ini.

" _Ano_... sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Bellmere- _san_."

"Astaga. Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau tak diizinkan pulang lebih cepat oleh pria besar itu?" tanya Bellmere berkacak pinggang.

"Bu-bukan itu... aku hanya–,"

"Ayolah, ini bukan hal yang sering ku lakukan. Selain karena kau pelanggan setiaku, aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada putri bungsuku. Ia pasti senang memiliki teman sebaya," bujuk Bellmere keras kepala.

Robin menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lama sejak ia menghadiri acara makan malam. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri rindu dengan hangatnya percakapan yang beradu dengan kepulan asap makanan yang baru saja matang. Rindu bercengkrama dengan manusia lain saat malam tiba. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman cerita saat malam tiba.

Mungkin menyetujui ajakan Bellmere bukan ide yang buruk.

"Hmm... baiklah." Robin akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Aha! Itu jawaban yang ingin ku dengar. Kau benar-benar anak baik, Olivia- _chan_." Bellmere berseru riang.

Melihatnya, seulas senyum tersunging di bibir Robin."Kalau begitu, aku akan sampai disini jam 5 sore besok. Aku mungkin harus membantu Saulo- _san_ membereskan perpustakaan sebelum ku pergi."

"Tak masalah. Asalkan kau datang."

"Tentu saja, Bellmere- _san_. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Hai, hai_. Terima kasih sekali lagi Olivia- _chan_! Hati-hati di jalan!"

" _Ja matta_ , Bellmere- _san_."

" _Matta ne_!" seru Bellmere sambil melambaikan tangannya sampai menghilang di sudut jalan.

Malam ini terang. Banyak pejalan kaki yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di halte atau stasiun lantaran ingin menikmati lebih lama semburat oranye yang beradu dengan warna keabuan seraya berbincang dengan teman. Keindahannya juga menembus kaca kereta. Membentuk panorama di kedua retina berwarna biru safir milik gadis berwajah sendu. Ia menoleh ke sekitar. Mendapati banyaknya pelajar dan karyawan dalam kereta yang membawanya ke Shinagawa sore itu. Gadis itu melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia tak ada diantara keduanya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir sejak Robin bercita-cita mengenakan seragam sekolah. Namun usianya akan melewati batas pendidikan sekolah menengah atas dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia juga tak yakin apakah bisa meneruskan ke perguruan tinggi setelah ini. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur karena Saulo mengizinkannya membaca semua buku di perpustakaan tuanya. Dan tentu saja, karena pria itu mau menemaninya berlari di sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupnya. Menghindari berbagai macam cerca dan maki. Melawan segala ancaman. Serta membunuh tatapan keji yang ditujukan padanya. Saulo, meski tragedi yang mempertemukan mereka, namun menjadi satu-satunya yang Robin miliki di dunia.

Gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Sebuah apartemen sempit yang hanya terdiri dari dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang tidur. Tak ada siapapun disana. Tak ada suara apapun yang menyambutnya saat ia tiba. Hanya hening. Hanya gelap.

Robin terdiam. Kemudian melangkah lambat.

" _Tadaima_ ," ujarnya datar.

Ditaruhnya dengan asal kantung makanan yang diberikan Bellmere padanya di lantai dapur. Ditatapnya satu-satunya figura yang bertengger di dinding rumah tersebut. Sebuah foto keluarga.

"Mama." Gadis itu melanjutkan. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mengatakan _okaeri_? Aku sudah sampai. Aku sudah... sampai." Robin bergetar. Tubuhnya secara perlahan terduduk di lantai. Ia memeluk dirinya. Membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tangisnya pecah. Ia terisak.

"Mama... aku tak ingin berlari lagi. Ku mohon, katakan pada mereka. Aku... aku tak ingin berlari lagi." Robin menggumam. Menumpahkan semua fikirannya. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Menekan rasa sakit yang ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. "Ku mohon, aku ingin hidup. Aku... aku ingin hidup. Mama... aku takut."

Gadis itu semakin menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan letihnya berguguran bersama dengan air mata yang tak henti membasahi wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya waktu membuatnya tertidur dalam isak.

O • O • O

"Apa dia tak datang lagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Pria berambut lumut itu. Apa dia tak datang lagi?"

Hening lama. Robin mengamati keluar jendela sebelum meyakinkan dirinya untuk menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Sepertinya, tidak."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat Robin telah membalut dirinya dengan sweater merah muda dan menyampirkan tas nya di bahu kiri. Kedua tangannya menjinjing sebuah _paper bag_ berisi kotak makanan. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu ke belakang. Ia begitu cantik dengan taburan tipis bedak dan lipstik merah muda.

"Ma... dia mungkin benar-benar sibuk sekarang." Saulo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh aku menitipkan bukunya padamu, Saulo- _san_? Dia mungkin membutuhkannya besok."

"Aku? Mana boleh begitu. Kau yang meminjamnya, kau juga yang harus mengembalikannya."

"Tapi..." Robin kembali melihat keluar jendela. "Ia bahkan tak datang hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus menemuinya," ujar Saulo tenang. Membuat semburat merah di pipi halus Robin. "Ia datang meminjamkan bukunya padamu. Maka kau harus bertanggung jawab mengembalikannya bukan?"

"A-aku..."

"Ma... sudah hampir jam makan malam. Kau harus bergegas. Pergilah, ku izinkan kau datang terlambat besok pagi untuk menemui Zoro dan mengembalikan bukunya." Saulo mengangkat satu tangannya. Pria itu berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Robin dengan menyibukkan dirinya di meja administrasi.

Gadis itu bergeming.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergilah. Kau bilang wanita itu sangat menunggu kedatangan–" "Saulo-san." Robin membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Saulo mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Mengamati baik-baik gadis kecilnya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Gadis kecilnya yang dulu begitu rapuh, kini telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang mampu mengendalikan kekhawatirannya. Waktu benar-benar mengajarinya begitu banyak hal.

Saulo tersenyum. "Hati-hati dijalan, Olivia," ucapnya lembut.

"Kau juga, Saulo- _san_."

"Bersenang-senanglah."

Robin mengangguk. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit berjalan kaki untuk mencapai rumah Bellmere. Letaknya tak jauh di belakang toko buah dan sayurnya. Sebuah rumah dua lantai sederhana yang terjepit diantara bangunan-bangunan tinggi di sekitarnya. Hampir tidak terlihat lantaran sedikit menjorok ke belakang. Pagarnya terbuat dari kayu tua yang kokoh. Ada halaman berukuran kecil berisi pohon jeruk setelah melewatinya. Beberapa tanaman lain juga menggantung di teras rumah. Membuat gradasi warna yang manis antara bangunan putih dan pagar coklat tua.

Robin mengetuk pintunya. Bisa ia dengar sahutan dari dalam rumah tak lama kemudian.

"Aha Olivia- _chan_! _Irrashai_!" Bellmere merentangkan tangannya tepat setelah ia membuka pintunya. Mereka berpelukan sejenak. "Akhirnya kau datang. Ayo, masuk masuk."

" _Ojyamashimasu_ ," balas Robin dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Bellmere menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf kalau sedikit berantakan ya," bisiknya sambil memimpin Robin menuju ruang makan.

Rumah Bellmere mungkin tidak terlalu besar. Tapi begitu sejuk dan nyaman. Ada lorong di depan mereka yang memiliki dua _shoji_ di sisi kiri. Setelah melewati _genkan, shoji_ pertama yang ia lewati berisi ruang keluarga. Ada satu meja berbentuk persegi berukuran sedang di pusat ruangan dengan kabinet panjang tak jauh di sekitarnya. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan ruangan di _shoji_ kedua. Berisi dapur dan ruang makan. Sementara ada satu pintu kayu yang Robin duga sebagai toilet di ujung lorong dibawah tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Seorang wanita berambut oranye dengan gaun rumahan berwarna merah muda turun dari sana.

"Ah! Nami." Langkah mereka terhenti di depan _shoji_ kedua. Bellmere seketika menarik tangannya. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Kenalkan Olivia, ini Nami, putri bungsuku. Dan Nami, ini Olivia yang sering ku ceritakan padamu." Ia bulak-balik melirik Robin dan putrinya.

"Oh hai, aku Nami. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Gadis berambut oranye itu tersenyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, Nami. _Yoroshiku_." Robin balas menjabat tangannya. Senyumnya masih mengembang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelanggan setia kami."

"Terima kasih juga untuk jeruknya pekan lalu," balas Robin.

Hening sebentar. Kemudian mereka tertawa kencang.

" _Hai, hai_ , ayo kita ke ruang makan." Bellmere mengingatkan.

Sudah ada Nojiko ketika mereka tiba di ruang makan. Wanita itu masih sibuk dengan sup misonya seraya berdebat dengan seorang pria tua berwajah kesal yang duduk di balik meja makan. Ia tampak tidak ramah. Dengan kumis tebal dan kemeja coklat yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tangannya mengatuk-atuk meja tidak sabar. Matanya lekat mengikuti Nojiko sejak tadi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan perempuan jaman sekarang? Apa kemampuan mereka hanya sebatas ramen instan?" gerutu pria tua itu.

"Diamlah, Gen- _san_. Atau kau hanya akan makan nasi tanpa apapun," tukas Nojiko kesal.

"Astaga! Mereka juga mudah marah. Apa kalian menstruasi setiap hari?"

"Gen- _san_!"

Bellmere mendekat pada pria tersebut. "Gen- _san_ , kenalkan pelanggan setiaku, Olivia," ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatianya.

Genzo lantas melirik. Matanya membola saat melihat Robin yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. "Ooh, _Kami-sama_! Siapa yang mengundang wanita seksi ini?"

"Berhenti merayu wanita yang lebih muda darimu, kakek tua!" teriak Nami kesal.

" _Konbanwa_ , Gen- _san_. Aku Olivia." Robin membungkukkan badannya.

"Olivia- _chan_. Mari-mari, duduk disampingku. Sini," rayu Genzo seraya mengetuk-ngetuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Robin terkekeh. "Biarkan aku membantu Nojiko dulu."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kau tamu kami, biarkan itu menjadi urusanku," sanggah Nami.

"Tentu, tentu. Biarkan mereka berdua belajar memenuhi dapur ini dengan asap. Duduklah disampingku, Olivia- _chan_ ," sahut Genzo lagi. Membuat Nami hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Aku membawa _unagi_ untuk kalian." Robin mengangkat kotak bekalnya.

"Wah, _unagi_ buatanmu?" tanya Bellmere antusias.

Robin mengangguk. Menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Bellmere dan kedua anaknya.

"Kelihatannya lezat," sahut Nojiko saat melihat isinya.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar pandai memasak," tambah Bellmere lagi.

"Kau berlebihan, Bellmere- _san_."

" _Hora_! Lihat itu, Nami, Nojiko! Belajar banyaklah dari Olivia- _chan_!" Genzo berteriak lagi.

"Berisik kakek tua!" balas Nami.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kakek tua!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ini mulutku, bukan mulutmu, kakek tua!"

"Nami!"

"Diamlah!"

"Oi, Nojiko!"

"Fufufu, mereka menyenangkan." Robin terkikik.

Sudah lama sejak ia merindukan suasana makan malam seperti saat ini. Dimana tak hanya ada dirinya, tapi juga ada manusia lain yang duduk bersamanya. Entah untuk bercerita, atau mendengarkan keluh kesah yang lainnya. Lelahnya terangkat seketika. Malam ini, ia putuskan untuk tak ingin menyesali apapun. Tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Tak mau tau apapun. Tak ingin mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia seorang Nico Robin. Mereka memanggilnya Olivia, dan ia akan menjadi Olivia hingga makan malam ini berakhir.

O • O • O

 _Notes:_

 _Genkan: Tempat menaruh sepatu setelah pintu masuk, umum berada dirumah tradisional Jepang_


	6. Chapter 6: Pergi

" _Ichi_! _"_

"Angkat tangan kalian lebih tinggi!"

" _Hai_!"

" _Ni_!"

"Mocca, angkat tanganmu."

Tak! Takk! Takk!

" _San_!"

"Momonosuke, perhatikan kuda-kudamu!"

" _Hai_!"

Pagi itu, _dojo_ sibuk seperti biasa. Belasan anak beradu _shinai_ membuat berisik salah satu _kamiza_ di bangunan utama. Di antara mereka, seorang pria berambut hijau melipat tangannya di depan dada. Berjalan lambat di sekitar ruangan, mengawasi dengan teliti setiap gerakan tangan dan kaki murid-muridnya.

Seorang pria berkacamata datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa di sela-sela waktu tersebut. Kakinya mengendap-endap mendekati pria dalam _kendo gi_ dan _hakama_ hijau tua yang tampak serius di pusat _kamiza._ Ia mengusap telapak tangannya. Mengatasi rasa gugup yang selalu hinggap tiap kali akan berbicara dengan pria tersebut.

" _Senpai_..." panggilnya berbisik. Tak ada respon.

Melihat pria berambut hijau itu tetap pada posisinya, ia melanjutkan. " _Senpai_! Zoro _senpaai..._ "

Kali ini Zoro menoleh. Diliriknya pria berkacamata yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Johnny?"

"Ada yang mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

Johnny mengangguk. "Seorang wanita cantik. Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Zoro terdiam. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menebak dengan pasti siapa yang datang. "Gantikan aku disini," titahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan _kamiza_.

"Dengan senang hati, Zoro _senpai_!" Johnny memberi hormat. Kemudian mulai berkeliling mengamati belasan anak yang berlatih di sekitarnya. "Ayo, lebih semangat!"

Zoro menghentikan langkah saat melihat gadis itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Tanpa ia sadari nafasnya tertahan. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Entah karena bahagia, sedih, kecewa, atau karena amarah yang memuncak. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu semua, ia tau ia lega. Lega bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Darimana kau tau tempat ini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Zoro terkesiap. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas basa-basi yang ia ajukan.

"Oh, Zoro." Gadis itu berbalik. Sedikit terkejut menyadari pria yang ia cari sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Tak sulit menemukan _dojo_ di Tokyo."

"Apa kau mengunjungi semuanya?"

"Ini _dojo_ ketiga yang ku datangi. Untung saja aku tak perlu mencari _dojo_ ke empat," jawab gadis itu tenang.

 _Wanita ini_.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Bukumu. Bukankah kau membutuhkannya besok?"

 _Ia masih ingat._

"Taruh saja disana, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Setelah menunjuk lemari kecil di sudut lorong, Zoro berbalik. Kakinya dengan berat melangkah kembali ke _kamiza_. Beruntung, wanita itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Langkah Zoro terhenti. Diliriknya kembali wanita itu dari sudut matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tak datang ke perpustakaan sejak Senin kemarin. Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu?" kini Zoro benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya dalam hati. Apa benar ia harus mengatakan hal ini?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pria berambut hijau itu berbalik. Mengamati lekat-lekat gadis di depannya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku. Apakah aku harus memanggilmu Nico Robin?"

Robin terkesiap. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Nama itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"K-kau...?"

"Seseorang bernama Kuzan yang memberitahuku."

"Ku-Ku...zan? Dia... disini? Di Tokyo?" suara Robin bergetar. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Zoro terdiam. Dapat ia lihat retina biru itu tergenang. Air mata bertumpuk di antaranya. Air mukanya pucat pasi luar biasa.

"A-apa..." Gadis itu berusaha tenang. Ia atur nafasnya sebaik mungkin agar bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia melanjutkan. "A-apa kau... baik-baik saja? D-dia... tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu kan?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Zoro sedikit berteriak. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini justru memikirkan orang lain saat ia tau ada pria misterius yang mengejarnya?

"Zoro... ma-maafkan aku."

"Pergilah."

Robin terkesiap. Hening sesaat sebelum pria itu berbalik memunggunginya. "Pergilah, atau akan ku panggil polisi."

"Zoro...?" Gadis itu terpaku. Dalam beberapa detik tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah yang tadi itu keluar dari mulut Zoro? Apa semarah itu pria ini padanya?

"Ba-baiklah, aku pergi. Maaf... sudah mengganggumu." Robin berbalik. Dengan terbata ia langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _dojo_.

Zoro menelan ludah. Diliriknya lagi gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Tangannya bergetar menaruh buku sejarah miliknya di atas lemari kecil di sudut lorong sebelum ia berjalan pergi.

 _Astaga_. _Apa yang sudah ku lakukan_.

Robin melangkah gontai. Kini, ia tau Tokyo tak lagi sama. Ia harus segera meninggalkan kota ini secepatnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, berlari lagi. Diliriknya sekitar dengan waspada. Sejak mengetahui fakta _ia_ ada disini, perasaanya jadi bertambah cemas. Apa _ia_ benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Zoro? Bagaimana jika _ia_ mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Bellmere dan keluarganya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Saulo?

Membayangkan hal tersebut, gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sayang, tubuhnya tiba-tiba beku saat menyadari seseorang telah menunggunya di halte bis tak jauh di depannya.

" _Arara_..." Pria itu menyeringai. Mengangkat botol sakenya ke udara.

"K-kau..."

" _Hisashiburi dane,_ Nico Robin!"

Robin menahan nafasnya. Meyakini apa yang ia lihat. Pria yang tak asing untuknya. Pria yang sudah membuatnya berlari dalam sepuluh terakhir hidupnya. "A-Aokiji."

" _Ma_... Tak kusangka kau bertambah tinggi setelah dua tahun terakhir."

"B-bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Hmm... _Eto, are..._ " Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah." Ia meneguk sakenya. Setelah meyakini isinya telah tandas, ia lempar botolnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi," lanjutnya. "Apa yang kali ini harus ku lakukan pada buronan sepertimu?"

Robin tercekat. Tanpa ia sadari ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tanpa fikir panjang ia gerakan kakinya dengan cepat. Berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

" _Ara..._ " Aokiji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantelnya. Sebuah pisau sepanjang 15 centi dengan mata putih kebiruan yang berkilat. Ada ornamen timbul berbentuk burung Pheonix berwarna biru di gagang putihnya. Pria itu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Kemudian lekas menyusul gadis yang telah mendahuluinya setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Robin menoleh ke belakang. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Aokiji hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari dirinya. Pisaunya terhunus tajam, siap menerkam. Pandangannya kukuh tertuju padanya. Gadis itu menoleh. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya. Namun nihil. Hanya ada seorang perempuan belia yang nampak ketakutan melihat mereka di ujung jalan.

Tidak, mencari bantuan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tidak akan ada satu pun orang yang sudi percaya pada tersangka seperti dirinya. Bagaimana jika justru polisi datang beramai-ramai menangkapnya? Bagaimana jika mereka ikut menahan Saulo? Bagaimana jika Bellmere dan keluarganya ikut terjebak dalam situasi ini? Dan Zoro?

Robin memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Keringat tak henti mengucur di kening dan pelipisnya. Perlahan, ia menghentikan langkah. Melihat dengan seksama keadaan disekitarnya. Hingga kemudian, ia temukan gang sempit yang tersembunyi di ujung jalan. Diliriknya Aokiji dari sudut matanya, lalu ia arahkan pria itu kesana.

" _Ma..._ Apa ia sudah menyerah sekarang?"

Robin mengamati tembok tinggi di hadapannya. Juga tembok-tembok tinggi yang saat ini mengitarinya. Entah harus bersyukur atau justru menyesal karena sudah menjebak dirinya sendiri disana. Tak ada benda apapun yang dapat ia genggam untuk melawan atau sekedar melindungi dirinya. Hanya ada serpihan dedaunan dan kayu lapuk yang berterbangan tertiup angin yang berhembus lebih kencang pagi itu.

"Menggali kuburanmu sendiri?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Aokiji sudah berada tak jauh di depannya. "Coba saja kalau kau berani!" serunya. Berusaha melawan ketakutannya meski ia menyadari suaranya masih bergetar hebat.

" _Arara._.. Kau jadi lebih berani sekarang," ejek Aokiji seraya berjalan mendekat. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"B-berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Langkah Aokiji terhenti. Satu alisnya terangkat. Jaraknya kini kurang dari seratus meter menuju gadis di depannya.

"Jangan dekati Saulo!"

"Tch. Kekanakan sekali."

"Berjanjilah, kau dan yang lain tak akan pernah menyentuhnya lagi setelah ini." Robin berkata lemah. Air matanya perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Namun kenyataan bahwa ia tetap menatap tajam lawannya membuat Aokiji tak lagi meremehkan permintannya. Pria itu menunggu. Sementara nafas menggebu tak beraturan mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga membunuhnya setelah mendapatkan darahmu?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Aokiji terperanjat. Kata-kata itu tepat menusuk perasaannya. Seketika ia berlari dan mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi di udara. Robin tepat berada di hadapannya. Tak bergeming, tak berusaha melawan. Hanya memejamkan matanya ketika pisau itu telah siap menghujam jantungnya.

Ctang!

Suara besi yang saling bersentuhan membuat mata Robin kembali terbuka. Di hadapannya, telah berdiri seorang pria dalam _kendo gi_ dan _hakama_ hijau tua. Pria yang telah mengusirnya dengan kasar beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Z-zoro?"

"Pergilah," sahut pria itu. Masih berupaya menahan pisau milik Aokiji dengan Wado Ichimonji dan Shandai Kitetsu di tangannya. Satu pedang lain terikat kuat di pinggulnya. Pria ini, sejak kapan?

" _Ma_... Aku ingat siapa dirimu," ujar Aokiji seraya melompat mundur ke belakang. "Tak kusangka kau masih peduli pada gadis yang sudah berbohong padamu."

"Pergilah," kata Zoro lagi pada Robin yang masih membeku di tempatnya. "Pergi atau akan ku biarkan pria ini menangkapmu."

Robin tersentak. Menyadari kebodohannya. Bukan waktunya ia disini. Ia harus pergi, harus meninggalkan kota ini.

Namun baru saja akan berlari, Aokiji menahannya. Beruntung, ia berhasil menghindar. Pisau tajam itu dengan mulus melewati wajahnya. Membuat jantung Robin berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Tidak, ia tak boleh mati. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlari, ia tak boleh mati disini.

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu terkesiap saat melihat Aokiji sudah siap menghunuskan lagi pisau ke leher jenjangnya. Ia berlari berusaha menghindar. Zoro menghalau di belakangnya.

Ctang!

"Perhatikan lawanmu, tuan!" ujar Zoro tenang.

Aokiji hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia dorong pisaunya kuat-kuat hingga membuat Zoro sedikit mundur ke belakang. Namun Zoro ayunkan pedangnya hingga memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

Lalu dalam sepersekian menit kemudian, kedua pedang itu kembali beradu dengan lawannya. Memberikan banyak perlawanan yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Aokiji dan pisaunya. Zoro memutar, mencari celah. Berusaha menebas pinggang kiri Aokiji yang terbuka. Sayangnya pria itu berhasil menghindar ke sisi yang lainnya. Menuju bintik buta pria berambut hijau di depannya.

Mata Zoro bergerak cepat. Mengikuti langkah Aokiji sembari menghindari ayunan pisaunya. Zoro melompat, menguatkan pertahanannya dengan menyilangkan pedangnya di udara.

" _Nitoryuu, sai kuru!_ "

Ctang!

Suara besi yang saling bertemu terdengar jelas di udara. Aokiji berhasil menangkisnya. Membuat senjata mereka saling beradu untuk kesekian kalinya. Pria bermantel itu tersenyum tipis. Terbaca sudah kelemahan pria di hadapannya.

"Kau terlalu lambat, Roronoa- _san_ ," cibir Aokiji tenang. Membuat Zoro menaikkan tensi permainannya. Ia serang lawannya dengan cepat. Membiarkan pertahanan di lengannya terbuka. Hingga akhirnya, Aokiji berhasil memberikan luka di bahu kirinya.

"Argh!" Zoro mengerang. Dingin seketika menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahunya terasa beku. Tangan kirinya mendadak sedingin salju. Sudah ia duga, pria itu tak mungkin hanya menggunakan pisau biasa untuk memproteksi dirinya.

Suara erangan Zoro berhasil membuat Robin berhenti dari pelariannya. Gadis itu terdiam menutup mulutnya saat melihat darah segar membasahi _kendo gi_ pria berambut hijau di belakangnya.

"Zoro!"

"Pergi!"

Melihat itu, Aokiji berlari. Ia arahkan mata pisaunya menuju leher jenjang Robin. Zoro tak tinggal diam, ia ayunkan pedangnya di udara. Ia siapkan kuda-kuda untuk mempertahankan kekuatannya. Baru saja Aokiji berbalik, Zoro dengan cepat membuat pisau putih itu terbang di udara. Pria itu terengah, mengatur nafasnya.

"Zoro," panggil Robin lagi.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya, Robin. Pergi!" Kali ini, pria berambut hijau itu berteriak dengan kasar. Membuat gema di antara tembok-tembok tinggi yang berdiri di sekitar mereka. Membuat gadis di depannya terperanjat karena menyadari namanya diteriakkan dengan lantang. Ia terdiam, kemudian berlari dan berbelok di ujung jalan. Meninggalkan Zoro dan Aokiji yang masih saling memberikan tatapan waspada diantara mereka.

" _Arara_..." Pria berkacamata bulat itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau yakin membiarkan tersangka itu pergi?"

"Diamlah." Zoro memejamkan matanya. Merasakan perih yang muncul di bahu kirinya. Ia ambil sehelai kain dari saku _hakama_ nya lalu ia ikat kuat-kuat di kepalanya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Melindunginya."

Satu alis Aokiji terangkat. Lengannya seketika meraih sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya. Sebuah pedang bermata bening kebiruan. Ada serpihan rerumputan yang mengisi porosnya. Gagangnya membentuk balok es yang terpahat berantakan. Membuatnya nampak kokoh dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

Zoro menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian membuka matanya kembali secara perlahan. Memicingkannya pada Aokiji yang masih berdiri tenang di depannya. Ia tarik satu lagi pedang yang tertinggal di pinggulnya, kemudian ia selipkan di mulutnya. " _Santoryuu_ ," gumamnya bersiap, memasang kuda-kudanya.

" _Ice saber!_ " Aokiji berlari.

" _Tatsu maki!_ "

O • O • O

Robin tiba di perpustakaan dengan terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Terutama ketika papan kayu bertuliskan kata 'tutup' terpampang di jendela besarnya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menghamburkan diri masuk ke dalamnya.

Disana, sudah ada Saulo dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Berbicara serius dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan. Dapat ia lihat Saulo mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan yang diberikan perempuan di hadapannya, hingga kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Robin terdiam. Merasa tak asing dengan perempuan yang berdiri di depannya.

"B-Bellmere- _san_?"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Air mukanya berubah lega saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh, Robin- _chan_!" Bellemere berseru. Memeluk gadis itu dengan hangat. "Kukira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Robin terkejut. "K-kau tau?"

"Ah, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Bellmere melepaskan pelukannya. Mengamati Saulo yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Ano_... Kami, sebenarnya merupakan teman lama, Robin. Kami sama-sama bekerja di kepolisian sepuluh tahun lalu. Bellmere berhenti setahun setelahku. Setelah aku menceritakan semua kejadian tentangmu padanya." Saulo berkata perlahan. Memberi ruang pada gadis bermata biru itu untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak mengatakannya padamu sejak awal, Robin- _chan_." Bellmere menambahkan. "Kami hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Ti-tidak masalah, Bellmere- _san_. Aku... aku hanya sedikit takut." Robin menghapus air matanya. Ia sunggingkan senyum tipis semampunya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar meski ia merasa lega disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Bellmere lembut.

Robin tersentak, mendadak ingat sesuatu. "Aokiji! Saulo- _san,_ Aokiji, dia disini. Kita harus pergi!"

"Astaga, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Saulo cemas.

"Ya–" Robin mendadak menghentikan ucapannya. Ada yang janggal dari pertanyaan pria besar itu barusan. "Apa maksudnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya? Apa kau juga? Apa Aokiji mendatangimu?"

"Robin- _chan_ , itu tak penting lagi. Dengar, Sakazuki dan bawahannya mulai bergerak. Ia mungkin akan tiba di sini dalam waktu singkat, kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. Tokyo bukan lagi pilihan yang baik," terang Bellmere sambil memegang kedua bahu Robin dengan lembut.

Saulo mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Robin untuk menyetujui saran yang Bellmere ajukan pada mereka.

"Tapi... kemana?"

"Pergilah ke perkebunanku di Wakayama untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah memberikan alamat lengkapnya pada Saulo. Ada seseorang bernama Sanji yang berjaga disana. Dan jika mereka bertanya tentang kalian, katakan saja bahwa kau adalah keponakanku. Mengerti?" ujar Bellmere menjelaskan.

Robin terdiam, kemudian memeluk Bellmere erat. Tubuh wanita ini, ia hangat. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Bellmere- _san_. Maafkan aku."

Bellmere tersenyum. Mengelus lembut rambut gadis belia dalam pelukannya. "Kau anak baik, Robin- _chan_. Aku senang membantumu."

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Saling memandang satu dengan lainnya sebelum melirik jam dinding yang berdetak kencang di dinding ruangan. "Sebaiknya kalian bergegas," ucap wanita berambut merah muda itu mengingatkan.

Saulo mengangguk. Dengan sigap ia membereskan meja administrasinya. Dibantu Robin dan Bellmere mengumpulkan segala catatan penting yang ia punya.

"Baiklah, Bellmere. Ku titipkan sisanya padamu," kata Saulo saat persiapannya telah selesai.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Robin mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Bellmere- _san_ , boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu, Robin- _chan_?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya. Setelah menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya, ia serahkan kertas tersebut pada Bellmere yang memandangnya heran.

"Apa ini?"

Robin menghela nafas panjang. "Jika nanti ada pria berambut hijau yang datang ke perpustakaan ini, ku mohon, tolong berikan ini padanya," ujar gadis itu pelan.

Bellmere tersenyum. "Ah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih, Bellmere- _san_."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, kau berhak mendapatkannya." Bellmere berujar sedih. "Maafkan kami karena tak memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk membelamu sejak awal."

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tau kalian pasti sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Percayalah, Robin- _chan._ Akan ada waktunya dimana kau akan hidup dengan tenang. Kau tak akan berlari lagi. Akan ku usahakan itu. Akan kami usahakan untukmu."

Robin tersenyum. "Ter-,"

"Sekarang pergilah." Bellmere memotong ucapan Robin. Tak ingin mendengar gadis itu berterima kasih untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Saulo berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Baiklah kalau begitu Bellmere, kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Bellmere- _san_."

" _Hai_! Sampai bertemu lagi, Olivia- _chan_!" seru Bellmere saat melihat Saulo dan Robin mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

O • O • O

 _Zoro menghentikan langkahnya tepat disaat ia melihat Saulo keluar dari perpustakaan. Pria besar itu terlihat sedikit kesulitan saat mengunci pintu kayu dihadapannya lantaran besi kunci yang mulai berkarat. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Mendapati seorang pria berambut hijau mengamatinya dari kejauhan._

" _Oh, Zoro_ _-_ san _?" tanyanya memastikan ia tak salah menyebut nama pria tersebut._

"Konnichiwa _,_ _Saulo_ _-_ san _." Zoro membungkukkan badannya. "Apa perpustakaanmu tutup lebih awal?"_

" _Begitulah," jawabnya seraya mendekat pada Zoro. "Olivia sedang pulang cepat hari ini. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk juga pulang lebih awal. Sulit untuk seorang pria tua sepertiku beres-beres sendirian hingga malam. Hahaha." Ia tertawa lantang._

 _Zoro tersenyum simpul._

 _Saulo kembali mengamatinya. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Zoro_ _-_ san _? Berniat mengambil buku sejarahmu kembali?"_

" _Kau tau?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tadi sore Olivia menitipkannya padaku. Tapi ku bilang padanya untuk bertanggung jawab dan mengembalikan sendiri apa yang telah ia pinjam."_

" _Ah, begitu."_

 _Saulo tersenyum. "Ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya, anak muda?"_

" _Hmm." Zoro menundukkan kepalanya. Berfikir sejenak kemudian kembali memandang pria besar dihadapannya. "Sejujurnya, aku kesini untuk mencarimu, Saulo_ _-_ san _."_

 _Saulo mengernyit. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Mencariku?"_

" _Ya." Zoro mengangguk. "Kalau kau memiliki waktu, bisakah bicara sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."_

"Are _?" Saulo tertawa. Kemudian tersenyum nakal ke arah Zoro. "Apa ini mengenai Olivia?"_

 _Zoro tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menggeleng mantap. "Bukan. Bukan Olivia. Tapi Robin. Nico Robin."_

O • O • O

 **Hai semuanya!**

 _ **Maaf karena sempat hiatus beberapa bulan belakangan. Bukan karena tak ingin melanjutkan, hanya saja, kemarin sempat benar-benar kehabisan kosa kata dan buntu dengan apa yang harus ku tulis :"(**_

 _ **Beruntung scene keren Zoro di Wano akhirnya muncul dan membuatku... ting! mendapatkan semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan tentu saja, karena membaca review kalian yang begitu penasaran dengan kelanjutannya :"D**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang terus mengikuti ceritaku. Kalian benar-benar baik!**_

 _ **Setelah ini kisah mereka akan lebih rumit. Tapi semoga kalian tak bosan membacanya.**_

 _ **Untuk karakter yang lain... hmmm. Biar ku jawab nanti ya. Hihi**_

 _ **Masih ku tunggu reviewnya. Dan terima kasih banyaaaaak :"D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Surat

Halooo, terima kasih atas review kalian yang tak kusangka masih menunggu dan mengikuti cerita ini. Aku benar benar terharu :")

Baiklah, sebelumnya, menjawab begitu banyak yang penasaran tentang **apakah akan ada karakter lain yang muncul, seperti Luffy misalnya.** Hmm...

Sejak awal aku membuat ini, sebenarnya tak terfikirkan akan memunculkan mereka semua karena khawatir ceritanya akan semakin meluas. Sementara fokusku disini hanya pada Zoro dan Robin. Dan karena aku ingin membuat cerita senyata mungkin, agak sulit untukku membayangkan Chopper atau Jinbei dalam bentuk manusia. Hehehe. Maka dari itu, sungguh maafkan diriku, bagi kalian penggemar crew yang lain, semoga tak mengurangi antusias kalian membaca fict ini. Sebagai gantinya, akan aku usahakan memunculkan mereka semua. Tapi bersabarlah, mereka mungkin akan muncul di Chapter yang tepat. Hihi :p

Sekali lagi, ku tunggu review dari kalian semua. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan memberiku semangat. Astagaa kalian benar-benar baik!

Selamat membaca! Dan ah ya - gatal sekali rasanya melihat Hiyori bersama Zoro di chapter terakhir :((

 **Credits to: Eichiiro Oda**

O • O • O

 _Kedai ramen itu dipenuhi pengunjung. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan kemeja rapi, dengan dasi yang telah melorot – bahkan beberapa diantara mereka telah menanggalkannya, dan tas jinjing bewarna hitam besar. Di sudut lain, beberapa pelajar tengah asyik menghabiskan ramen mereka seraya membicarakan Dragon Ball, manga yang baru saja memulai debutnya beberapa bulan lalu di majalah_ _Weekly Shonen Jump_ _, dan mendadak tenar seantero Jepang. Mereka tertawa. Tak mengubris wajah cemas dari dua orang pria yang duduk diantara dari mereka._

" _Jadi, kau sudah tau?" Saulo meneguk gelas sake keduanya._

 _Zoro mengangguk. Wajahnya lurus mengamati mangkuk ramennya yang telah tandas._

" _Yah," pria dihadapannya terdiam. Mantelnya telah disampirkan ke kepala kursi. Meninggalkan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru bergaris putih di tubuhnya. "Dia punya alasan untuk melakukan itu."_

" _Kau tau alasannya?"_

" _Hmm. Aku tak yakin aku bisa mengatakannya padamu, Zoro-_ san _."_

" _Lalu," Zoro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. "Apa kau mengetahui hal ini, Saulo-_ san _?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan sebuah poster pencarian pada Saulo._

 _Pria tua itu terbelalak. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas sake dalam genggamannya._

" _Kau?" katanya kalut. "Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"_

" _Seseorang memberikannya padaku sepulang dari Festival Hanami."_

" _Seseorang? Sebutkan padaku ciri-cirinya!"_

"Ma _..." Zoro berusaha mengingat. "Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku. Dengan rambut keriting dan kacamata berbentuk bulat. Tidak terlalu kurus, tapi juga tidak terlalu gemuk. Seingatku ia mengenakan mantel coklat dan membawa tas ransel di pundaknya. Ia menyampaikan salam untukmu dari Ku–,"_

" _Aokiji," gumam Saulo gemetar. Ia tak menyangka pria itu kembali menemukan mereka._

" _Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Zoro kebingungan melihat perubahan raut wajah pria paruh baya dihadapannya._

 _Saulo menghela nafas panjang. "Ya. Dia yang membuat kami hidup berpindah-pindah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir." Ia meneguk kembali sakenya. Berusaha tetap bersikap tenang._

 _Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau–"_

" _Zoro, apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"_

 _Pria berambut hijau itu terdiam. Sedikit terkejut karena Saulo tiba-tiba bangkit dan memegang bahunya._

" _Saulo-_ san _, tenanglah." Ia mendorong pelan pria tambun itu untuk duduk kembali di bangkunya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Tentu saja kau bisa percaya padaku."_

" _Kumohon, jaga Robin bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Dia tidak bersalah. Dia baru berusia delapan tahun ketika menyaksikan Pulau Hashima meledak di hadapannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ibunya tewas karena gas beracun memenuhi seluruh pulau." Saulo memegang keningnya. Perlahan membuat tangannya turun untuk menutupi matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menunduk. Pengaruh sake membuatnya semakin buruk. "Kumohon. Aku tak akan berani bertemu dengan Olivia di kehidupan selanjutnya bila sesuatu terjadi pada Robin."_

" _Saulo-_ san _." Zoro berusaha menenangkannya. "Bicaralah perlahan. Katakan padaku apa yang kau maksud dengan Pulau Hashima? Bukankah surat kabar mengatakan tak ada penduduk yang tersisa dalam insiden itu?" tanya Zoro mengingat sebagian kecil dari berita besar mengenai pulau tersebut sepuluh tahun lalu._

" _Tidak." Saulo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Robin berasal dari sana. Aku datang bersama dengan Aokiji dan pihak kepolisian yang lain untuk menghancurkan pulau itu."_

" _K-kau?" Zoro menatap pria didepannya tak percaya._

 _Saulo meneguk lagi sakenya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka kembali memori kelamnya. "Negara ini masih memiliki sisa tawanan perang hingga sepuluh tahun lalu. Mereka dijauhkan dari kontak dengan dunia luar, dibiarkan kelaparan, dan dibiarkan bekerja secara paksa sepanjang harinya." Saulo mengecilkan suaranya. "Sebagian besar dari mereka bekerja di Pulau Hashima. Melakukan penambangan batu bara hingga tergantikan oleh minyak bumi sepuluh tahun silam. Tak ada yang ingin membiarkan para tawanan itu lepas setelah pemerintah menyadari mereka tak lagi berguna disana. Tentu saja, tak ingin keburukan negara ini tersebar ke dunia luar karena telah menahan warga negara asing bahkan jauh setelah perang dunia selesai."_

 _Zoro terdiam. Mendengarkan dan mencerna dengan seksama. Denting gelas yang beradu serta ramainya suara canda dan tawa di sekitar mereka tak mendistraksi konsentrasinya._

" _Ide gila kemudian muncul di kepala Sakazuki – kau tau? Dia yang menjadi kepala polisi menggantikan Sengoku-_ san _tahun lalu. Ia bilang pada semua orang dalam forum untuk menghancurkan Pulau Hashima. Menjadikannya terlihat seperti sebuah kecelakaan."_

" _Dan semua orang setuju?"_

" _Itu hal gila, Zoro-_ san. _Tentu saja ada banyak orang yang berfikir dua kali sebelum menyetujuinya. Pulau itu tak hanya berisi tawanan, tapi juga penduduk sipil yang tak bersalah!" Saulo mendengus kesal. Mendesah berat dan mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "_ Ma _... Biar bagaimanapun, ini aib bagi Jepang. Tak ada orang yang ingin memulai kembali perang yang sudah mereda. Satu persatu dari peserta forum akhirnya mengakui ide Sakazuki. Sengoku-_ san _tak bisa berbuat banyak, dan akhirnya menunjuknya untuk memimpin dan bertanggung jawab atas misi tersebut." Pria itu bercerita dengan nada rendah. Tangan kirinya menggoyang-goyang gelas sake di tangannya dengan lambat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu aku terjebak disana. Ambil bagian dalam misi yang ku tolak mentah-mentah saat pertama kali Sakazuki menyuarakannya. Sungguh, Zoro-_ san. _Bertemu Robin dan Olivia adalah satu-satunya hal yang ku syukuri dari misi biadab itu."_

O • O • O

Zoro menggeliat sekali saat menyadari seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Bukan guncangan yang lembut. Hampir seperti paksaan. Diikuti oleh suara nyaring yang ringan dan renyah. Menyuruhnya bangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyaman.

"Oi, Zoro." Panggil orang tersebut sekenanya. Tangannya masih terus mengguncang dengan kasar. "Zoro! Zoro!"

Pria berambut hijau itu membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk mengatur intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Seorang pria berhidung panjang dengan kacamata oranye yang bertengger di kepalanya, tengah mengamatinya dari bangku di seberang. Matanya bergerak memberi isyarat yang tak Zoro mengerti apa maksudnya. Sementara di depannya, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang meliriknya melalui sudut mata. Berbisik sejenak pada pria berhidung panjang tadi, kemudian kembali melihat ke depan.

Zoro mengangkat kepalanya. Merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum akhirnya menyadari seorang pria berambut hitam – sedikit berantakan, dengan luka gores dibawah mata kirinya, tengah mengamatinya sejak tadi. Zoro terdiam. Kemudian menggerakkan wajahnya memberi isyarat ' _ada apa denganmu?_ '.

Pria tadi ikut menggerakkan kepalanya. Secara berlebihan. Berupaya sebaik mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Kening Zoro berkerut samar. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab pria itu santai.

"Kau tau apa yang ku tanyakan?"

Pria itu terdiam, kemudian menoleh pada pria berhidung panjang dan wanita cantik di seberangnya. "Oi, Ussop! Hancock! Kalian tau apa yang Zoro tanyakan?" tanyanya tanpa berupaya mengecilkan volume suaranya.

" _Baka yaro,_ Luffy! Sssh! Sssh!" seru Ussop dengan nada rendah. Satu telunjuknya tertempel di mulutnya.

Sementara Hancock hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikannya dibalik lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Ussop! Luffy! Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

"Kyaa! Riku- _sensei_!"

Guru mereka menyadari suara yang ditimbulkan di belakang kelas.

"Ano... Ussop memintaku membangunkan Zoro." Luffy menjawab seraya menunjuk pria berhidung panjang yang tengah mengangguk-angguk di belakangnya.

"Hmm?" Mata Riku- _sensei_ beralih pada pria berambut hijau yang tengah menguap di bangku belakang. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Roronoa- _san_. Kapan Perang Dunia II terjadi?"

Zoro tersentak. Matanya melirik salah satu kertas warna warni berisikan rangkuman penting yang tertempel di halaman buku sejarahnya.

"Ah... Dimulai pada tahun 1939, berakhir di tahun 1945," jawab pria itu berusaha tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi?"

Zoro melirik lagi kertas tersebut. "Hmm... Invasi Jerman ke Polandia?"

"Kapan Jepang melakukan invasi ke Tiongkok?"

"Tahun 1937."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu jangan biarkan otak cerdasmu itu tertidur," ujar Riku- _sensei_ sarkatis. Setelah itu kembali menyibukkan diri pada catatan di papan tulisnya dan menjelaskan bagian-bagian penting pada murid-muridnya.

Hancock lantas berbisik ke belakang. "Ini berita besar. Ku kira tak ada apapun di balik kepala lumutnya."

Ussop mengangguk. Mata mereka tertuju pada pria berambut hijau di seberangnya. "Apa kau fikir saat tertidur tadi dia melihat masa depan? Seperti bisa tahu apa yang seharusnya ia jawab?"

"Itu tak masuk akal, Ussop."

"Oi, oi. Tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan?"

"Wah, tak ku sangka kau pintar juga," sahut Luffy kagum seraya mengamati Zoro di belakangnya. Mulutnya menyeringai membentuk senyuman yang melebar.

Sementara Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Hanya keberuntungan," gumamnya.

"Tidak, aku percaya kau pasti benar-benar pintar." Luffy bersikeras.

"Terserah kau saja."

Buku sejarah yang terbuka di depannya, ternyata tak kembali dalam keadaan sama seperti semula. Ia telah terisi penuh dengan puluhan kertas warna warni berisi catatan-catatan penting yang – harus Zoro akui – sangat membantunya. Ditulis dengan huruf tegak yang rapih dan mudah terbaca. Penuh mulai dari halaman awal hingga ke belakang. Beberapa soal yang terdapat dalam buku tersebut bahkan telah diisi dengan baik dan benar. Ah, entahlah. Hancock yang memeriksanya pagi tadi. Dan gadis itu, tentu saja heran setengah mati karenanya.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian yang menyebabkan bahu kirinya terluka. Meski lukanya membaik, Zoro tak akan pernah lupa dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan cedera tersebut. Juga tak akan pernah lupa betapa takut dan kalutnya wanita itu. Bagaimana cara ia berteriak menyuruhnya pergi, hingga ancaman yang ia layangkan padanya. Sungguh naif. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya. Setidaknya, ia menyesal karena telah berteriak dengan begitu kasar. Wanita itu, Zoro tau betul ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

Zoro melangkah lambat. Angin dingin yang mendominasi membuatnya mengantungkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Matanya lurus menatap jalan didepannya hingga kemudian terhenti pada satu bangunan tua bertuliskan besar 'perpustakaan' diatasnya.

Pekan lalu, ia masih dapat melihat dari jendela besar bangunan tersebut – seorang pria bertubuh tambun di balik meja administrasi dan seorang gadis belia yang nampak asik dengan buku-bukunya. Biasanya mereka akan tersenyum ketika pengunjung masuk melalui pintu dan menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai perpustakaan mereka. Ia masih ingat senyum gadis itu ketika datang menyambutnya. Masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu menyerukan namanya. Hingga antusias yang tergambar jelas di matanya.

Kini, bangunan tersebut terlihat usang. Dengan dedaunan berwarna kekuningan yang mendominasi terasnya. Debu berterbangan di sekitarnya. Tanaman yang menggantung di sisi-sisi pintu mengering. Sementara sebagian besar rak diselimuti oleh kain putih panjang.

Zoro terdiam. Mereka benar-benar telah pergi.

"Roronoa- _san_?" panggil seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Pria yang disebutkan melirik ke asal suara. Didapatinya wanita berambut merah muda dalam balutan kemeja biru tua dan celemek coklat tengah mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tak salah lagi, rambut hijaumu itu. Pasti kau orang yang dimaksud oleh Olivia- _chan_."

Zoro terkejut. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Oliv – ah, tidak. Robin- _chan_ adalah pelanggan setiaku, tahu." Wanita itu merendahkan suaranya. Kemudian tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah pria di depannya begitu penasaran tentang bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui semuanya. Ia melanjutkan, "Ikutlah denganku, ada yang Olivia- _chan_ titipkan untukmu," tambahnya. Seraya melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan bangunan tua di depan mereka.

O • O • O

Zoro menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya masih terus mengamati satu lembar kertas putih yang terlipat rapi di atas meja tepat dihadapannya. Sementara segelas teh hijau panas mengepul di sampingnya.

Pria itu mendesah.

"Tenanglah, Robin- _chan_ tak bermaksud bohong padamu." Bellmere berkata seraya menaruh sepiring buah segar di atas meja. "Ia hanya terlalu lelah menerima begitu banyak penghianatan. Aku mengerti itu." Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Zoro.

"Ini, hanya terlalu sulit ku pahami," gumam Zoro pelan. "Bukankah semua orang menyadari betapa bodohnya berita ini? Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berusia delapan tahun membunuh ratusan jiwa?"

"Kau tau? Terkadang kita lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat pada hal yang rumit. Penduduk di negara ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk berurusan dengan hukum dan pemerintahan. Bukan karena mereka tak bisa berfikir jernih, hanya saja, kehidupan mereka jauh lebih berharga. Dan harga buronan gadis itu, astaga. Kau bisa hidup tenang selama lima tahun lebih dengan uang sebanyak itu." Bellmere menyisip teh hijaunya.

Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang. "Apa kau juga ada disana, Bellmere- _san_?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku ada dalam forum. Beruntung, Sengoku- _san_ memintaku melakukan misi yang lain." Ia tersenyum samar. "Setahun setelah itu, Saulo menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang bagaimana Sakazuki dan yang lainnya melemparkan bom asap berisi gas berbahaya ke seluruh pulau, menghancurkan seluruh kapal nelayan dan kapal transportasi penduduk. Juga menghancurkan bangunan dengan bom dan senjata-senjata besar mereka. " Mata wanita itu menerawang. "Bayangkan, Zoro. Tiga pembangkit listrik terbesar disana diledakkan bersamaan. Juga di sepanjang jalur pertambangan. Tak ada tempat bagi mereka untuk lari. Bahkan tembakkan membabi buta ditujukan pada mereka yang berusaha melarikan diri di lautan."

Zoro tercengang. Tak menyangka kejadian sebenarnya begitu jauh berbeda dari apa yang diberitakan melalui media. "Lalu, bagaimana Robin bisa melarikan diri?"

"Saulo menemukan Robin dan Olivia – ibunya, di dekat reruntuhan sebuah bangunan. Diantara begitu banyak tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa, ibu dan anak itu masih berada disana. Sayangnya, Olivia sudah dalam keadaan kritis ketika Saulo tiba. Sementara Robin bertahan karena ibunya menutupi hidungnya dengan kain basah yang menetralisir udara beracun disekitar mereka. Tapi tentu saja, Robin hampir mati kalau Saulo terlambat sedikit saja tiba di rumah sakit."

Pria berambut hijau itu menahan nafasnya. Membayangkan rentetan kejadian itu sungguh membuatnya mual. Gadis sekecil itu harus kehilangan keluarga dan kerabatnya, juga hampir mati ditangan orang-orang yang menjadikannya buronan selama sepuluh tahun belakangan.

"Ini gila," gumam pria itu geram. Tangannya mendadak terkepal. "Harus ada seseorang yang membongkar kebohongan ini."

"Aku tahu. Seseorang sedang mengupayakannya."

"Benarkah?"

Bellmere mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aokiji."

O • O • O

Suasana dingin dan sepi menyambutnya ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka. Dapur adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah menaruh sepatunya di _genkan_. Ada sebuah pintu besi di samping kabinet dapur yang mengarah ke toilet. Di seberangnya, hanya ada _shoji_ yang dibiarkan terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan sederhana berukuran sepuluh meter persegi. Tak ada apapun disana kecuali _futon_ , lemari kayu berukuran sedang dan sebuah meja kecil dengan sepasang bantal duduk di kedua sisinya. Hanya ada satu daya tarik di ruangan tersebut. Yakni sebuah figura berisi foto keluarga yang menggantung di salah satu dinding. Ada sepasang pria dan wanita disana. Sedang tersenyum pada kamera. Wajah mereka terlihat ramah, dengan setelan kemeja dan jas kecoklatan. Sedangkan si wanita nampak anggun dengan dress floral berlapis cardigan warna senada dengan rambutnya yang keperakan. Di pangkuan wanita tersebut, duduk seorang gadis belia berambut hitam pekat – persis ayahnya dalam foto tersebut. Dalam gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda selutut. Ia memiliki mata biru dan hidung mancung seperti ibunya, serta senyuman yang manis warisan dari keduanya.

Zoro tersenyum tipis. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya Nico Robin saat foto ini diambil.

Bellmere menitipkan kunci rumah gadis itu padanya saat ia akan pergi. Entah untuk apa. Namun mengingat tak ada banyak hal yang ingin ia kerjakan di rumah, maka ia putuskan untuk singgah dan melihat-lihat. Tentu saja, perjalanannya dari Shinjuku ke Shinagawa memakan waktu cukup lama lantaran pria itu memiliki kesulitan dalam memilih rute tujuan. Atau mudahnya: buta arah.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam ketika pria itu tiba disana. Ia rebahkan sebagian tubuhnya pada _futon_ yang terhampar. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara, memegang tinggi-tinggi surat yang dititipkan Nico Robin untuknya. Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Lalu bangkit duduk dan mendekat pada meja.

Zoro baru menyadari ada sebuah buku catatan tertinggal disana. Persisnya, hanyalah tumpukkan kertas berukuran A5 yang digabung menjadi satu dan dijahit oleh benang wol di salah satu sisinya. Meski terlihat usang, namun buku tersebut terisi penuh catatan yang tertulis rapi dan lengkap. Beberapa lembaran kertas berisi rangkuman sejarah. Beberapa yang lainnya berisi matematika, bahasa, sains, hingga lukisan sketsa. Zoro membulak balik halamannya. Lalu berhenti pada satu lembar kosong yang hanya berisi satu kertas berwarna merah muda. Kertas warna warni yang sama seperti yang tertempel pada buku sejarahnya. Bukan berisi rangkuman, melainkan sebuah catatan sederhana bertuliskan,

 _Terima kasih, bukumu. Atas ilmunya, dan kesempatanku mengenal satu lagi orang baik sepertimu._

Zoro tertegun. Matanya lekat mengamati tulisan tersebut dalam diam. Fikirannya kembali terbawa ke saat dimana ia berteriak kasar pada gadis itu sepekan sebelumnya.

" _Pergilah, atau akan ku panggil polisi."_

Ia menunduk. Perlahan, ia buka surat yang sejak tadi berada dalam gengamannya.

 _Untukmu, Roronoa Zoro._

 _Percayalah, meski kau bukanlah orang pertama yang diam-diam ku bohongi, tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang ku takut kau akan marah padaku karenanya._

 _Ku tau, maafku takkan mampu membayar kekecewaanmu._

 _Tapi percayalah, kekecewaanku pada segala hal jauh lebih besar dari apapun._

 _Sungguh, kau boleh menganggapku orang lain setelah ini,_

 _Boleh berpura-pura kau tak lagi mengenalku,_

 _Boleh membenciku hingga mati,_

 _Tapi kumohon, jangan larang aku untuk percaya padamu._

 _Karena bertemu denganmu, membuatku menghapus setidaknya satu saja kekecewaanku pada orang lain._

 _Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku ke Festival Hanami pertamaku._

 _Aku menyukainya, dan tak menyesal pergi bersamamu._

 _Semoga kau pun begitu._

 _Aku pergi. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Zoro._

 _Dariku, Nico Robin._

"Dasar bodoh." Zoro bergumam.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di lantai seraya menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangannya. Malam itu, entah mengapa luka di bahunya merambat hingga dadanya. Bahkan terasa lebih perih dari sebelumnya.


	8. Chapter 8: Bertemu Lagi

_Empat bulan kemudian._

Keempat remaja tersebut memandang antusias sukiyaki yang baru saja matang di depan mereka. Wangi irisan daging yang tercampur dengan daun bawang dan telur menyeruak sesaat setelah tutup panci terbuka. Salah seorang wanita di antara mereka kemudian mencampurkan sawi putih dan beberapa jamur enoki ke dalamnya. Di antara panganan tersebut, juga tersedia dua botol sake, sepiring soba dan tempura.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mencoba sukiyaki disini, Zoro?" tanya Ussop pada pria berambut hijau di sampingnya. Tangannya terangkat mencegah pria lain mengambil jatah daging miliknya.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Makanlah. Soba dan tempura lebih cocok untuk sake ku."

"Khalau bheghitu jhatah Zhoroh mhilikkuh!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Ussop menahan dengan segera tangan Luffy dari panci sukiyaki mereka. "Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan daging di mulutmu."

Pria dengan luka dibawah mata kirinya itu mendengus sebal. "Hakhu akhan makhan denghan chephat Usshop!"

"Hei–,"

"Kau boleh ambil jatah daging milikku, Luffy," ujar satu-satunya wanita disana. "Kau juga boleh tambah lagi sesukamu jika kau mau."

Luffy menelan makanan dimulutnya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oi, oi, Hancock. Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Ussop tak ingin dilupakan.

Hancock menatapnya sinis. "Habiskan saja jamur dan sawi yang tersisa di panci."

"Kau ini."

Zoro tertawa kecil. "Tambahlah. Aku yang akan bayar dagingmu," katanya pelan.

" _Hontou_?" Mata Ussop melebar senang. Disambut anggukan dari pria berambut hijau di sampingnya.

Segala hal berjalan dengan mudah di bulan Juli. Sejak beberapa pekan lalu, langit tak henti berwarna biru cerah berselimut udara hangat yang nyaman. Banyak berita baik tersebar di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Selain banyaknya baliho berisikan kampanye diskon besar-besaran di semua tempat wisata dan pusat perbelanjaan di sepanjang libur musim panas, juga karena seluruh universitas telah mengumumkan hasil kelulusan mahasiswa baru mereka selama dua pekan belakangan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pindah ke Nagoya, Luffy?" tanya Ussop mengingat sahabatnya baru saja mendapatkan surat kelulusan dari universitas negeri di Nagoya.

Pria itu nampak berfikir. "Hmm, entahlah."

"Apa kau akan menyewa tempat tinggal, Luffy? Bagaimana jika kita menyewa apartemen yang sama?" tanya Hancock sembari menatap Luffy dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Hoi, Hancock. Bukankah kau masuk Universitas Tokyo bersama Zoro?"

"Cih, apa peduliku. Aku hanya ingin berada di kampus yang sama dengan Luffy." Gadis cantik itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Luffy menatapnya. "Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Yah, kurasa bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk putri seorang walikota sepertinya," kata Ussop datar.

"Jadi, apa kau dan aku akan menyewa apartemen yang sama, Luffy?" Hancock bertanya lagi. Nadanya jauh lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya.

"Tidak," jawab pria itu jujur. "Kakakku tinggal di Nagoya. Dia mengajakku tinggal bersamanya."

Hancock tiba-tiba memegang dadanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "A-apa kau mau mengenalkanku pada keluargamu? A-astaga Luffy, i-ini terlalu cepat!" serunya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Ussop mengamatinya gemas. "Hoi-hoi."

Luffy tertawa kencang.

Sementara Zoro hanya tersenyum sambil terus memegang gelas sakenya. Ini ketiga kalinya sejak empat bulan terakhir ia ikut ajakan tiga sekawan ini berkumpul di beberapa tempat. Dan harus ia akui, ternyata tak buruk juga memiliki banyak teman. Sebelum ini, hanya Johnny dan Yosaku yang bisa ia ajak bicara di _dojo._ Selebihnya, hanya beberapa kenalan di sekolah yang hilir mudik dan saling sapa sekenanya. Lalu, Nico Robin. Ah, ia selalu saja gusar tiap kali nama wanita itu terlintas dibenaknya.

"Zoro, kau baik-baik saja?" renyah suara Luffy membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari gelas sakenya. Ia berusaha tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya."

"Kau mau dagingku?" tanya pria itu lagi. Berusaha dengan baik menutupi perasaan sedihnya saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

Zoro tersenyum. Tau benar memberikan daging pada orang lain bagi pria seperti Luffy adalah hal yang sulit. Sungguh, suatu hal yang perlu di apresiasi.

"Terima kasih, Luffy. Habiskan saja."

" _Hontou_? Baiklah, ku habiskan ya," balas pria itu mendadak sumringah. Dilahapnya dengan senang sepotong daging yang tersisa di piringnya.

Zoro bangkit berdiri kemudian.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Hancock melirik pria berambut hijau tersebut.

Zoro mengangguk. "Hanya teringat masih memiliki pekerjaan di _dojo_ ," tambahnya.

"Ah, pelatih yang baik." Ussop berceletuk.

Pria berambut hijau itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas. "Untuk makananku dan dagingmu," ujarnya. Kemudian pamit kepada ketiga temannya dan keluar lebih dulu dari tempat makan.

O • O • O

Zoro baru saja akan masuk ke kamarnya saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa berusaha menghampirinya. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan, seorang pria dengan _headgear_ merah menutupi kepalanya serta kantung mata yang tebal tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah, Zoro- _senpai_!" teriaknya senang.

Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan _shoji_ yang mengarah ke kamarnya. "Yosaku?"

"Astaga." Pria itu mengatur nafasnya. Berhenti tepat di depan Zoro dengan kedua tangan tersanggah dilututnya.

Zoro mengernyit. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Selamat, Zoro- _senpai_!" teriaknya seketika. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan. "Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan lulus di Universitas Tokyo!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"A-ah, i-itu." Yosaku mendadak kikuk. "Koushiro- _sensei_ menyuruhku membersihkan kamarmu pagi ini. La-lalu, tak sengaja, ku temukan surat kelulusanmu diatas meja," jelasnya takut-takut. "Maafkan aku, Zoro- _senpai_."

Zoro menghela nafas panjang. " _Ma,_ sudahlah. Kalian akan tetap mengetahuinya nanti," katanya santai. "Tapi terima kasih, sudah membersihkan kamarku."

"Tentu saja, Zoro- _senpai_. Dengan senang hati!" Yosaku mengangguk. Masih gugup, namun ia beranikan diri untuk menatap pria yang diidolakannya sejak dua tahun belakangan.

"Lalu? Kau berlari ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Ah ya!" Yosaku mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Koushiro- _sensei_ memanggilmu, Zoro- _senpai_. Ia menunggumu di ruangannya. Sepertinya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat," tambahnya bersemangat.

"Apa dia juga sudah tau?"

"Ah, ya... begitulah," jawabnya seraya terkekeh ringan.

"Kau ini," Zoro menggerutu. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di samping _kamiza_ utama.

"Koushiro- _san_ ," panggil Zoro dari depan _shoji_.

Hening sejenak sebelum muncul sahutan dari dalam. "Kaukah itu, Zoro- _kun_?"

"Ya."

"Masuklah."

Zoro menurut. Di gesernya _shoji_ hingga memperlihatkan Koushiro yang tengah tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Pria paruh baya itu masih dalam setelan _kendo gi_ abu tuanya. Duduk di pusat ruangan dengan kaki bersila. Di hadapannya, terbuka sebuah kertas yang Zoro tau merupakan surat kelulusannya. Ada lambang Universitas Tokyo tertoreh disana.

"Duduklah," pinta Koushiro saat melihat Zoro masih berdiri di depanya.

Pria berambut hijau itu lantas ikut bersila. Matanya lurus mengamati kertas kelulusannya.

"Aku tau kau bukanlah orang yang biasa membuat kejutan, Zoro." Koushiro membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Apa kau berniat merahasiakan ini dariku?"

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Koushiro- _san_ ," jawabnya. Kemudian terdiam, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan. "Aku... tiba-tiba saja aku khawatir tidak bisa menjaga _dojo_ dengan baik."

"Ah." Koushiro menghela nafas panjang. Diambilnya kembali kertas kelulusan yang tergeletak diantara mereka. " _Dojo_ ini sudah menjadi milikmu sejak lama, Zoro," ujar pria berambut panjang tersebut. "Semua guru disini sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Dan mereka setuju jika kau yang kelak meneruskan semangat kami untuk terus menjaga dan mengembangkan tempat ini."

Zoro terdiam. Matanya masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Selama ini, kau hanya meneruskan apa yang Kuina cita-citakan tanpa peduli apa yang kau inginkan. Kau juga putraku. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan apa yang tak mungkin lagi bisa Kuina lakukan. Dan kau, berhasil membuktikannya." Koushiro berkata perlahan. "Kau akan tetap menjaga dan memimpin tempat ini, meski ada, atau tidaknya kertas ini Zoro. Aku mungkin tak bisa bersama Kuina lebih lama, tapi aku senang bisa mendampingimu sampai sejauh ini."

"Koushiro- _san_..."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Zoro- _kun_. Aku bangga padamu."

Zoro terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum bersamaan dengan senyum yang muncul di wajah pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Hangat mendadak menjalari dadanya. Ia menghela nafas. Lega.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Aku bisa meminta Johnny dan Yosaku menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan untuk masuk universitas jika kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkannya," ujar Koushiro perlahan.

Ragu-ragu, Zoro buka suara. "Sebenarnya – kalau boleh, aku ingin meminta izin untuk ambil waktu libur, Koushiro - _san_."

Satu alis Koushiro terangkat. "Libur?"

Zoro mengangguk. "Tidak akan lama. Empat atau lima hari."

Koushiro tertawa. "Kau sungguh sederhana, Zoro- _kun_. Tentu saja aku mengizinkan. Kau tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selama ini. Pergilah."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

" _Arigatou,_ Koushiro- _san_."

" _Hai_." Koushiro mengangguk. "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Hmm, Wakayama? Sepertinya."

"Wakayama? Itu cukup jauh dari sini. Apa kau akan mengunjungi seseorang?"

"Ah, y-ya. Begitulah," jawab Zoro gugup.

Koushiro mengusap dagunya. "Kekasihmu?"

"B-bukan! T-tentu saja bukan!"

"Hahaha. Telingamu memerah, Zoro- _kun_ ," ledek Koushiro puas. "Lagipula tak masalah juga jika kau memiliki kekasih. Ku dengar dari Johnny, ada wanita cantik mencarimu kesini beberapa bulan lalu. Benarkah?"

"Koushiro- _san_..." Zoro menggerutu pelan.

Pria paruh baya di depannya tertawa. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dan sekali lagi, selamat atas kelulusanmu."

"Terima kasih, Koushiro- _san_. Aku permisi," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

O • O • O

Bunyi desis kereta yang memadamkan mesinnya terdengar bergaung di peron yang sepi pagi itu. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang keluar dari sana ketika pintunya terbuka. Termasuk diantaranya seorang pria berambut hijau dengan ransel besar dipunggungnya, dan sebuah tabung panjang – berisi _katana_ – tersampir di pundaknya.

Ia menguap. Menarik tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara untuk mengembalikan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya yang kaku akibat seharian berada dalam kereta.

Pria itu melanjutkan langkah. Mencari pintu keluar utama.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari enam jam, berubah jadi delapan belas jam karena kebodohannya. Ia ingat Yosaku berpesan padanya untuk turun di stasiun Shin Osaka dan berganti ke kereta biasa setelah menggunakan _shinkansen._ Hanya saja, ia menunggu di peron yang salah hingga akhirnya menaiki kereta yang berlawanan arah. Tentu saja, membuatnya harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk kembali memutar, dan menaiki kereta yang benar. Itupun, masih harus menunggu lama lantaran tak banyak jadwal kereta menuju stasiun Shirahama.

" _Apa? Kau baru sampai_?!" seru suara di seberang. Membuat Zoro menjauhkan sedikit gagang telfon dari telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Lagipula kau tidak memberitahuku dimana peron 3 berada."

" _Astaga, Zoro-_ senpai _. Tentu saja kau bisa dengan mudah melihat angka yang tertulis di peron bukan? Dan lagipula, bukankah sudah ku jelaskan berkali-kali untuk turun di stasiun Asso? Bagaimana bisa kau malah turun di stasiun Shirahama?"_

Zoro terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Beruntung, lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihatnya sekarang. "S-sudahlah. Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana caranya pergi ke Iwasaki."

" _Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tak yakin apakah ada kendaraan yang bisa membawamu kesana. Tapi seharusnya Iwasaki tidak terlalu jauh untuk di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Jadi, pergilah ke arah timur. Ingat, Zoro-_ senpai, _arah timur! Beloklah ke kanan ketika kau keluar dari gerbang stasiun._ "

"Timur? Kanan?" Zoro mengulangi.

" _Hmm-hmm_." Dapat pria itu rasakan lawan bicaranya mengangguk. "Timur, kanan. Jangan lupakan hal itu! Timur dan kanan!"

Mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Setelah berterima kasih pada petugas di ruang kendali karena telah meminjamkannya telepon, pria itu lantas berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Ia melihat sekeliling. Letaknya yang begitu jauh dari pusat kota membuat stasiun Shirahama begitu sepi dari pengunjung. Hanya ada satu dua kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Juga beberapa orang yang membawa tas-tas mereka hilir mudik di jalan.

Zoro menghela nafas. Membetulkan letak tas dan tabung yang tersampir di pundaknya. Langkahnya terhenti di gerbang masuk stasiun. "Hmm, timur ya?" Pria itu melirik ke jalan di sisi kanannya. Kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, lewat sini," gumamnya lalu memutar tubuhnya ke kiri.

Panas matahari berbanding lurus dengan sejuk semilir angin pagi itu. Menggoyang dahan pada banyak pepohonan yang mendominasi kota kecil tersebut. Dua hingga tiga rumah terlihat berdampingan. Kemudian berjarak ratusan meter sebelum menemukan tempat tinggal yang lainnya. Mayoritas jarak yang tercipta diantara rumah-rumah penduduk terisi oleh perkebunan-perkebunan kecil berisi jeruk, strawberry, persik, anggur dan lain sebagainya. Dan meski bukanlah salah satu prefektur besar, Wakayama cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh wisatawan di beberapa musim libur panjang. Bukan hanya terkenal dengan perkebunan buah yang melimpah, tapi juga karena banyaknya _onsen_ dan birunya pantai di kawasan ini.

Zoro menghentikan langkah saat menyadari ia telah menghabiskan setengah jam untuk berjalan kaki. Melepas penat, dikeluarkannya sebotol air mineral dari tas dan ditengguknya dengan cepat. Ia mengamati sekitar. Hanya ada beberapa rumah penduduk dan kebun kecil persik di sisi kanan.

"Sepertinya Yosaku menunjukkan jalan yang salah," gerutunya kesal.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria tua keluar dari kebun di seberangnya. Nampak kesulitan membawa sekarung besar buah persik yang baru matang di punggungnya. Badannya yang kurus kecil membuatnya terengah-engah mengangkat beban yang dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sesekali ia berhenti melangkah, kemudian melanjutkan sebentar, hingga akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di depan pintu masuk kebun.

Melihat kejadian itu, Zoro lantas berlari membantunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _ojiisan_?" tanyanya seraya membantu memunguti buah-buah persik yang berserakan.

"Ah, ya. Hahaha. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab pria tua berkacamata tebal itu. Tangan kirinya memegangi punggungnya sementara tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai buah persik di sekitarnya.

"Tak masalah, biar aku saja." Zoro menawarkan. Dengan cepat mengumpulkan buah-buah tersebut lalu menutup karungnya dan menggendongnya di satu bahu. "Baiklah, harus ku bawa kemana buah-buah ini?"

"Ah, disana-disana, ke atas motor angkut itu." Pria tua itu menunjuk motor roda tiga yang memiliki tempat mengangkut barang dibelakangnya. "Taruh saja disana."

Zoro menurut. Lalu mendekat ke motor tersebut. "Apa kau mau membawanya ke suatu tempat, _ojiisan_?"

"Panggil saja aku Kakek Hyo, anak muda," ujar Kakek Hyo tersenyum lebar. "Dan siapa kau? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu."

Pria berambut hijau itu sedikit membungkuk. "Roronoa Zoro. Aku datang dari Tokyo."

"Ah, orang kota rupanya," celetuk Kakek Hyo sambil menyalakan mesin motornya. "Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, Zoro?"

"Begitulah." Zoro mengangguk. "Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui di Iwasaki."

"Iwaski?" Kakek Hyo mengulangi. "Hahahaha, kau berjalan terlalu jauh anak muda. Apa kau tersesat?"

Pria berambut hijau itu terdiam. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau beruntung karena aku juga akan mengantarkan persik-persik ini kesana. Ikutlah, akan ku antar kau sebagai tanda terima kasihku," ajak Kakek Hyo seraya memberikan instruksi dengan kepalanya.

Zoro tersenyum. Kemudian ikut naik dan duduk di antara karung-karung persik di belakang pria tua tersebut.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu tadi, Zoro." Kakek Hyo membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Iwasaki sekarang. "Biasanya ada anak laki-lakiku yang membantu di kebun. Tapi dia sedang ke Hokkaido jadi terpaksa aku melakukannya sendiri."

"Apa kau tetap harus mengantarkan persik-persik mu meski kau tau putramu tak ada disini?"

"Tentu saja. Buah-buah itu bisa membusuk jika hanya berdiam di kebun." Kakek Hyo tertawa. "Lagipula mereka akan lebih nikmat jika diolah menjadi hal yang lainnya."

Perjalanan mereka sempat terhenti beberapa kali untuk mengantarkan langsung buah-buah persik tersebut kepada pelanggan. Ke sebagian rumah penduduk, juga ke salah satu penginapan. Meski hanya memiliki kebun yang kecil, nyatanya orang-orang tersebut menunggu kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, tujuan terakhirku. Restoran Baratie!" serunya bersemangat. Kali ini, motornya melaju lebih cepat. "Akan ku antar kau ke tempat tujuanmu setelah ini, anak muda. Pria tua pemilik restoran ini adalah kawan lamaku, aku tak ingin mengecewakannya."

Mereka tiba di restoran tersebut dengan cepat. Sebuah restoran kecil sederhana yang berada di gerbang masuk sebuah kebun jeruk yang luas. Berkali-kali lebih luas dari kebun-kebun yang Zoro lihat di sepanjang perjalanan. Ada sebuah rumah dua lantai dari kayu di ujung kebun tersebut. Hampir tersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon jeruk yang tumbuh subur di bulan Juli. Areanya yang lebih tinggi, memudahkannya melihat rumah penduduk lain yang berada di tanah yang lebih rendah meski memiliki jarak lebih dari satu kilo dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Membuat tempat ini jauh lebih sunyi, dan lebih sejuk dari yang lainnya.

"Zeff kawanku!" Kakek Hyo berseru saat melihat seorang pria tua lain keluar dari restoran di depan mereka. Pria dengan janggut putih tebal dan kaki palsu di sebelah kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak ramah, tapi kemudian tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyo! Aku hampir saja mencari pemasok yang lain jika kau terlambat sedikit lagi," candanya.

"Cari saja yang lain jika kau mau! Tapi kau tentu saja tak akan menemukan persik sebaik milikku," ujar Kakek Hyo membela persik-persik miliknya.

"Lalu? Siapa pria berambut aneh ini? Karyawan barumu?" Zeff melirik Zoro.

"Ah, dia Zoro. Datang dari Tokyo untuk mencari seseorang di Iwasaki. Dia yang membantuku saat aku kesulitan tadi, kau tau?" Kakek Hyo menepuk-nepuk punggung pria berambut hijau di sampingnya.

Sementara Zoro hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"Baru saja datang dua orang dari Tokyo beberapa bulan lalu, kini datang lagi orang kota sepertinya. Iwasaki bisa sempit jika terlalu banyak orang metropolitan seperti mereka." Zeff menggerutu.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Ayo, bantu aku menurunkan persiknya," ajak Kakek Hyo pada Zeff. Meninggalkan Zoro yang masih mengamati suasana di sekitarnya.

Pria berambut hijau itu melangkah perlahan. Menelusuri dengan antusias jalan kecil yang tercipta di antara pohon-pohon jeruk di depannya. Beberapa dari mereka belum berbuah. Beberapa yang lain mulai menunjukkan buah-buah kecilnya. Siap untuk dipanen September hingga Oktober mendatang. Berwarna kuning kemudaan, dengan daun hijau yang menyegarkan pandangan. Lalu, dalam radius jangkauan matanya tersebut, ditangkapnya sesosok wanita yang membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan gaun _floral_ berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, terbang ditiup semilir angin yang bertiup lembut ke arah utara. Retinanya kebiruan. Lurus mengamati buah-buah jeruk di hadapannya.

Lalu seorang pria berambut kuning keluar dari bangunan dua lantai di belakangnya. Membawa segelas jus di tangan kanan, sementara satu tangan lainnya memegang lembut pundak gadis di depannya.

"Jusmu, Robin- _chan_."

"Ah, _arigatou,_ Sanji- _kun._ "

Sayup-sayup, Zoro mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan... apa-apaan panggilan itu?

Tanpa disadari, kakinya perlahan melangkah mundur ke belakang. Ada perasaan kecewa yang entah tiba-tiba mencuat dari dalam hatinya. Ia meringis. Tentu saja akan begini akhirnya. Bukankah ini sudah empat bulan lamanya? Bukankah ia sudah mengusirnya kala itu?

Pria berambut hijau itu lantas berbalik. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang wanita berambut oranye sudah berdiri disana. Memicingkan mata. Mengamatinya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Siapa kau?!" serunya lantang. Membuat gema yang halus di sekitar mereka.

Zoro terkesiap. Kembali melirik ke belakang.

Benar saja, Robin dan pria itu sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Retina birunya membola. "Zoro?"

"R-Robin..."

"Oh, Robin, kau mengenalnya?" Gadis berambut oranye tadi memastikan.

Namun Robin berjalan dengan cepat. Lalu berhenti memberi jarak diantara mereka. Sempat hening sejenak sebelum gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang dipenuhi perasaan lega yang bercampur dengan haru. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya."


	9. Chapter 9: Bersenang-Senang

_Halo semuanya! Ini adalah chapter tercepat yang kubuat lantaran aku benar-benar menikmati membuat chapter ini. Saking menikmatinya, sampai-sampai tak ku review ulang karena terlalu bersemangat membuat Robin dan Zoro bertemu lagi disini._ _Jadi, maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ya :')_

 _Dan sekedar info - tidak penting sebenarnya, tapi saat menulis ini, lagu The Overtunes berjudul Tak Kan Kemana tak sengaja terputar sehingga membuatku jadi terbawa suasana. Hihi. Dan untuk itulah judulnya kubuat **Bersenang-Senang!** Dengan harapan kalian juga akan senang saat membacanya._

 _Dan lagi, karena aku berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat cerita ini terlihat nyata dimata kalian, maka aku upayakan setiap tempat yang ku tulis adalah tempat yang benar-benar ada di Jepang. Termasuk Konpira Shrine di Uchinokawa ini. Sehingga kalian bisa mengunjunginya di Google Maps sambil berjalan-jalan kesana saat membacanya._

 _Untuk reviewer tercintaku, **Guest**! Percayalah, saat kau bilang menunggu ceritaku, aku justru selalu menunggu review darimu. Terima kasih selalu menyemangatiku. Aku benar-benar senaang :'D_

 _Ah ya! Chapter terakhir terlalu menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya aku menculik Hiyori dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat agar dia tak muncul lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya - tapi mana bisa begitu, dia kan karakter pentingnya :((_

 _Jadi, mari kita berfikir positif. Mungkin Oda-sensei sudah menyiapkan adegan dimana Robin mungkin akan diculik oleh Kaido, atau bajak laut lainnya untuk dipaksa membaca poneglyph - seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh Nekomamushi di Zou island. Lalu, Zoro, Luffy dan yang lain akan datang menyelamatkannya. Hahahaha._

 **Credits to: Eichiiro Oda**

O • O • O

"J-jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa itu artinya kau lulus Universitas Tokyo?"

"Hmm... ya."

"Kau hebat."

Semilir angin meniup lembut rambut hijau Zoro, juga membuat denting pelan pada ketiga anting di telinga kirinya. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi alasannya jauh-jauh datang ke Iwasaki. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Merasakan damai yang merambat di sekitarnya. Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, kepakan sayap dari puluhan burung yang bermigrasi, serangga yang bermain di antara ilalang, juga bunyi aliran Sungai Tonda yang lambat di depan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Robin," kata Zoro pelan. Hampir berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Telah begitu kasar padamu empat bulan lalu."

Robin membuka matanya. Mengalihkan pandangan pada pria disampingnya. Ia tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Zoro," ujarnya. "Sudah seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu."

Zoro terdiam. Pandangannya lurus mengamati kawanan burung yang beristirahat di tepian Sungai Tonda di sisi seberang.

"Sikapmu jauh lebih baik dari orang-orang yang kutemui sebelumnya. Biasanya, sebagian besar dari mereka akan berpura-pura bersikap baik sebelum akhirnya memanggil polisi untuk mendapatkan harga buronanku." Robin menerawang. "Aku senang kau marah padaku dan menyuruhku pergi."

"Kau senang tinggal disini?"

"Tempat ini nyaman, aku menyukainya." Robin mengangguk.

Zoro tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kau senang melihatku bahagia?"

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum," kata Zoro jujur. "Jangan menangis, dan jangan serahkan dirimu pada siapapun. Aku tak suka melihatmu menyerah."

Robin terdiam. Fikirannya kembali terbawa ke saat dimana ia hampir saja menyerahkan dirinya pada Aokiji beberapa bulan lalu. "Aku tak akan menyerah, aku janji," ujar gadis itu mantap.

Zoro berpura-pura menangkap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Robin. "Aku memegangnya," ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celana.

Robin tersenyum geli. "Kau simpan disana?"

"Akan ku keluarkan jika akan dicuci," canda pria berambut hijau itu. Membuat Robin tertawa. Dan membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

Zoro mengalihkan pandangan. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Untuk sesaat, hanya suara serangga yang mendominasi keheningan diantara mereka.

Pria berambut hijau itu berupaya membuka suaranya. Ada yang mengganjal sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya, kau mendapatkan banyak teman disini," ujarnya. Tidak bermaksud mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu... Nami dan Sanji- _kun_?" Robin memastikan. Dengan sengaja menambahkan kata – _kun_ dibelakang nama pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Zoro menelan ludahnya. "Pria itu memiliki nama yang buruk."

Robin terkikik geli. "Dia koki dari restoran Baratie. Juga membantu menjaga kebun jeruk saat tak ada siapapun disana. Sedangkan Nami, dia putri bungsu Bellmere- _san_."

"Lalu, apa kau... selalu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata _itu_?" Zoro bertanya kikuk. Sejujurnya kesal mendengar kata – _kun_ tersemat di belakang nama koki dengan alis aneh tersebut.

Robin tak berniat menjawab. Hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah penasaran pria berambut hijau disampingnya. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak, mengamati langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye keperakan diatas mereka. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Sanji- _kun_ pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," kata gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Seraya dengan sengaja menyebut kembali nama koki berambut pirang tersebut.

Zoro mendengus. Tapi akhirnya juga ikut bangkit dan mengekor di belakang Robin.

O • O • O

Sanji keluar dari dapur dengan wajah bahagia. Tubuhnya tak henti menari sejak tadi. Di tangannya, ada nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk dan secangkir kopi hangat. Dibawa dengan hati-hati dan penuh cinta. Dan tentu saja, dihidangkan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jus jerukmu, Nami- _san_." Pria itu membungkukkan badannya.

" _Hai,_ terima kasih, Sanji- _kun_."

"Dan pesananmu, Robin- _chan_."

" _Ara,_ kau baik sekali, Sanji- _kun_."

"Apapun untuk kalian, _my lady_."

Pemandangan tersebut dengan mudah membuat Zoro mendengus. Matanya tak henti menatap tajam pria berambut pirang yang masih berdiri sigap di antara kedua gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Dahinya berkerut samar. Hampir saja ia lempar garpu yang tergenggam di tangannya kalau seseorang tak mengajaknya bicara.

"Sudah lama sekali, Zoro- _san_!" suara Saulo menggema di ruangan. "Tak ku sangka kau akhirnya datang kemari. Terlalu rindu, eh?"

"Saulo- _san_." Zoro mengelak. Namun merah di telinganya muncul seketika.

Saulo tertawa. "Tak masalah, tak masalah. Kau harus memanfaatkan masa mudamu dengan baik!"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku sejak awal, Zoro! Jika aku tau ini tentang wanita, aku bisa mengantarmu lebih dulu pagi tadi."

"Dan mengabaikan persik pesananku? Hyo, kau keterlaluan." Suara Zeff yang berat ganti mengisi gema di ruang makan.

Kakek Hyo tertawa. Memukul pelan lengan Zeff dengan siku tangannya. "Tidakkah kau ingat dulu pernah membatalkan janji bermain bersamaku hanya untuk mengantar gadis yang kau suka? Astaga, Zeff. Wanita dan masa muda!"

"Kau lebih dulu melakukannya, Hyo. Meninggalkanku seenaknya dan pergi dengan sepedaku untuk menjemput kekasihmu, ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Hahahaha."

"Astaga, bisakah kalian diam? Kalian benar-benar berisik!" gerutu seorang pria lain.

"Oh, ayolah, Genzo."

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu dengan malas. Disisipnya jus jeruk di tangannya yang lain. Ia menghela nafas. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan stamina kakek-kakek tua ini? Mereka bahkan lebih berisik dariku."

Robin terkekeh geli. "Mereka menyenangkan."

Sudah satu jam yang lalu sejak makan malam selesai. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari meja makan. Suasana terlalu hangat. Sanji tak henti menyajikan hidangan penutup untuk mereka. Meja besar itu jadi penuh dengan berbagai macam camilan dan berbotol-botol sake. Kakek Hyo bahkan turut ikut serta untuk makan malam bersama setelah mengetahui kebun jeruk ini yang menjadi tujuan utama pria yang diantarnya.

"Oi, alis pelintir. Bawakan lagi botol sake yang lain!" Zoro berteriak. Berupaya menjauhkan koki berambut pirang tersebut dari wanita berambut hitam di seberangnya.

Sanji mendengus. "Ambil sendiri, dasar pemalas."

"Itu tugasmu, koki mesum!"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mesum, hah?!"

"Tentu saja itu kau, dasar penggila wanita!"

"Jaga bicaramu rambut lumut!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

" _Hai! Hai!_ " Nami menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Mendorong mundur Sanji dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mau puding cokelat Sanji- _kun_ ," pintanya untuk membuat pria itu menjauh dari Zoro.

" _Hai!_ Dengan senang hati, Nami- _swan_!" Sanji berubah lunak. Tubuhnya menari-nari kegirangan menuju dapur.

Robin tersenyum geli. Kemudian terhenti saat melihat pria berambut hijau di seberangnya beranjak dari kursi.

Hampir tak banyak yang bisa Zoro lihat di malam hari. Kebun jeruk seluas lebih dari dua hektar itu tak memiliki penerangan yang cukup kecuali di jalan kecil yang membagi tiap blok jenis jeruk yang berbeda. Pria itu melangkah pelan. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari ada yang mengikutinya.

"Siapa disana?" tanyanya waspada. Khawatir ada seseorang yang mengawasi Robin dari kejauhan.

"Oh, Zoro- _san_. Ini aku," jawab sebuah suara. Disusul keluarnya sosok pria besar dari balik kegelapan.

"Saulo- _san_?"

"Mencari udara segar?"

Zoro mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

Zoro kembali melanjutkan langkah. Diiringi Saulo di sebelahnya. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya terbuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali menemuinya, Zoro," kata Saulo lembut.

Zoro terdiam. Nampak berfikir. Tangannya terangkat mengelus Wado Ichimonji yang sejak tadi bertengger di pinggulnya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, sementara dua _katana_ lainnya dibiarkan 'beristirahat' di kamar.

"Aku percaya padanya, Saulo- _san_."

"Aku tahu." Saulo mengangguk. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?"

"Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk melindunginya."

"Tak masalah jika hati kecilmu juga berkata begitu." Saulo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Lebih dari sekedar membuatnya merasa aman, bukankah kau juga senang melihatnya bahagia?"

Sekelebat bayangan Robin yang tertawa membuat Zoro seketika tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sekali. Hampir tak terlihat. "Aku tak suka melihatnya menangis."

"Ah, kau terlalu naif."

Mereka menghentikan langkah di depan gerbang masuk kebun. Keduanya mendongak. Saling menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tau? Butuh waktu lama bagi Robin untuk bisa percaya pada orang lain," kata Saulo. Masih menengadah langit. "Dan dia percaya padamu. Lebih dari kepercayaan yang kau miliki untuknya, anak muda."

Zoro tersenyum tipis. Gelap membuatnya tersamarkan. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Mengamati dengan seksama ratusan bintang yang bersinar begitu terang di Iwasaki.

O • O • O

Hari-hari selanjutnya di kota kecil itu berjalan menyenangkan. Rumah di ujung kebun jeruk itu semakin ramai karena Kakek Hyo juga ikut menginap sembari menunggu putranya pulang dari Hokkaido. Zeff dan Sanji yang seharusnya tidur di restoran juga ikut mengisi kamar di lantai dasar. Tentu saja, tidak sekamar dengan Zoro lantaran pria berambut hijau itu lebih memilih satu kamar dengan Saulo dan Genzo.

Saulo menyisip _ocha_ hangatnya. Punggungnya nyaman bersandar pada bangku kayu di teras. Di sebelahnya, Kakek Hyo melakukan hal serupa. Sesekali tertawa saat melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Genzo menggerutu.

"Memberikan mereka minum. Apalagi?" jawab Zoro seadanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam alat penyiram tanaman.

"Kau fikir mereka manusia? Kau memberikannya terlalu banyak! Mereka bisa mati!"

"Benarkah?"

"Astaga, kau bahkan tak mengetahui hal tersebut?" ganti Nami bertanya seraya berkacak pinggang. Rambut oranye panjangnya bergoyang saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ku sangka kau dapat lulus di Universitas Tokyo."

Robin tersenyum geli. "Tak masalah, Zoro. Kau hanya perlu mengurangi airnya. Lanjutkanlah," katanya menenangkan.

Zoro mengangguk. Kali ini berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak melakukan kesalahan. Beruntung Robin begitu sabar menjelaskan. Beruntungnya lagi, koki berambut pirang itu sedang sibuk di Baratie. Akan sangat menyebalkan jika mendengar ejekan dari seseorang sepertinya.

"Apa kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, _muarimo_?" tanya Sanji saat mengantarkan makan siang.

"Berisik." Zoro menjawab malas. Panas yang menyengat membuat mereka meninggalkan kebun lebih cepat. Pria berambut hijau itu kini sudah duduk bersila di sudut ruang tamu.

"Apa kau lelah, anak muda?" tanya Kakek Hyo sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan koran bekas. "Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa banyak orang tua berpesan pada anak mereka untuk menghabiskan makan tanpa sisa kan? Hahahaha."

"Yah. Setidaknya ini jadi masuk akal untukku."

"Ingat, Zoro. Kau masih harus membantu menyiram kebun dan memberi pupuk besok! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menginap secara gratis!" Nami berteriak dari dapur.

" _Mellorine_! Suara Nami _-swan_ saat sedang berteriak begitu seksi!" suara Sanji menyusul entah darimana.

"Ah, Sanji- _kun_ apa makan siang sudah selesai?"

" _Hai,_ sedang ku kerjakaan, Nami- _swaaan_!"

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis fikir dengan kedua makhluk tersebut.

Sisa hari itu kemudian Zoro habiskan untuk menemani Robin membeli bahan makanan di toko sayur di desa Uchinokawa seberang sungai Tonda. Zoro yang hampir tak pernah melakukannya – dan bahkan tak hapal dengan bahan makanan yang sering ia makan, mendapat banyak penjelasan sore itu. Dengan teliti Robin membantu pria berambut hijau tersebut mengenal beberapa jenis sayur dan jamur yang umum digunakan masyarakat Jepang sebagai bahan makanan mereka.

"Jadi, yang berbadan panjang ini jamur kancing?"

"Itu jamur enoki. Tidak mungkin kancing berbentuk seperti tali bukan?"

"Hmm..." Zoro menggaruk kepalanya sebelum menunjuk jamur yang lain. Sekumpulan jamur yang berkepala bulat. "Baiklah, yang ini."

" _Ara,_ kau belajar dengan cepat." Robin tersenyum. Menepuk tangannya beberapa kali sebagai tanda apresiasi.

"Tak kusangka kau dapat menghapal semuanya. Mereka terlihat sama untukku," ujarnya kagum.

Robin hanya terkekeh kecil.

Sepulang dari sana, mereka sempatkan untuk mampir ke Kuil Konpira. Sebuah kuil kecil yang berada di antara lembah dan perbukitan. Letaknya yang berada di mulut gua di atas gunung batu, membuat pengunjung perlu menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapainya. Tak ada bangunan besar dikuil tersebut. Hanya ada _chozu_ kecil setelah melewati _torii_ , dan tiga buah _shaden_ di dalam gua.

Robin memimpin dan masuk lebih dulu. Gadis itu membantu Zoro mencuci mulut di _chozu_ sebelum kemudian membunyikan lonceng di salah satu _shaden_. Ia membungkukkan badan. Menepuk tangan dua kali, lalu merendahkan lagi tubuhnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Pria berambut hijau itu tertegun. Mengamati dalam-dalam Robin yang terlarut dalam doa. Ada setitik air yang jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam. Menandakan begitu tulus permintaan yang ia panjatkan pada dewa.

"Apa kini kau percaya pada-Nya?" tanya Zoro saat mereka sudah keluar dari kuil.

Robin tersenyum. "Aku berdoa untuk orang lain."

"Orang lain?"

"Terkadang, perasaanmu pada orang lain memaksamu untuk percaya pada Tuhan."

Zoro terdiam. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti di puncak sebuah bukit tak jauh dari kuil. Sore yang perlahan menghilang, membuat pemandangan dari atas sana terlihat luar biasa. Hijau sawah yang terhampar di bawah mereka, beradu manis dengan genting-genting kayu dan semburat kuning keperakan diatasnya. Sementara gelap sudah mendominasi barat cakrawala. Angin dingin berhembus, namun pecah oleh kepakan sayap ratusan burung _tsubame_ yang mendominasi sebagian besar langit Iwasaki.

Zoro menatap kagum. Tak bisa ia temukan pemandangan seperti ini di langit Tokyo.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Robin menditorsi perhatian pria berambut hijau di sampingnya.

"Ini, mengagumkan," jawabnya terkesan. "Tak heran kau suka tinggal disini."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku senang kau juga menyukainya."

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Robin.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku selalu kesini sepulang dari kuil."

"Ah, jadi kau rajin berdoa sekarang?" tanya Zoro sarkatis.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya?"

Zoro terdiam. Mengamati Robin yang mendekat pada satu batu besar disana lalu duduk diatasnya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Memberi instruksi pada Zoro untuk mengikutinya.

Pria itu menurut. Lalu duduk tepat disamping Robin.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya pria itu hati-hati. Membuat kening gadis disampingnya berkerut samar.

"Menyukai... seseorang?"

"Kau bilang perasaanmu pada seseorang yang membawamu ke kuil," pria berambut hiijau itu mengulangi perkataannya.

Robin tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian, aku meminta dewa menjaga kalian semua."

"Kami tidak akan pergi, Robin."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya akibat diterpa angin yang bertiup.

"Zoro," panggilnya kemudian.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku," katanya tulus. Dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan setitik air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh melewati pipinya.

Zoro buru-buru menghapusnya. Menatap gadis itu kesal. "Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Lalu apa air yang keluar dari matamu itu?"

"Itu tanda aku bahagia."

"Kalau begitu tertawalah, jangan buat aku sulit membedakan kapan kau bahagia dan kapan kau sedih," omel Zoro.

Robin tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang pernah Zoro lihat sebelumnya. Membuat pria itu juga ikut tertawa karenanya. Dan enggan melepaskan pandangan dari wajah gadis di depannya.

Malam itu, dingin tetap terasa hangat bagi mereka. Tumpah sudah rindu dan percakapan yang terlewati selama berpekan-pekan. Bulan dan bintang tampak bekerja sama menjadikan malam itu penuh kesan. Tak ingat lagi dengan kebun jeruk dan orang-orang yang menunggu disana. Malam itu, mereka, hanya ingin bicara.

O • O • O

 _Notes:_

 _Torii : Pintu masuk kuil. Berbentuk seperti gapura. Ada yang terbuat dari kayu, atau batu._

 _Chozu : Tempat berisi air, untuk cuci tangan sebelum berdua, atau cuci mulut_

 _Shaden : Menurut penganut Shinto, Shaden merupakan tempat dewa berada. Dibuat dari kayu dan semacamnya._


	10. Chapter 10: Tertangkap

_Baiklah, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah ku tulis. Lebih panjang dari Chapter ke 4 sepertinya. Dan ku harap kalian tak bosan membacanya. Hehehe_

 _Sejujurnya, aku tak mahir dalam menceritakan adegan pertarungan. Tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu berlebihan tapi juga tetap terlihat keren. Meski sebenarnya, tetap saja aku merasa kebingungan saat menulisnya. Hahaha. Ah ya, semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk saat kalian baca. Maka dari itu, ku tunggu reviews dari kalian ya :')_

 _Oke oke, Chapter 943 sepertinya belum muncul hari ini. Padahal sudah kesal sekali rasanya mengingat Hiyori main asal peluk-peluk Zoro sembarangan - Astaga, siapapun, jauhkan Zoro dari Hiyori!_

 _Meski begitu senang rasanya melihat Yasu membongkar cerita masa lalunya bersama Oden. Tak ku sangka, dia juga memiliki niat untuk berlayar. Hahaha._

 _Dan oiya, apa kalian sudah melihat trivia tentang simbol yang ada di hakama milik Koushiro dan yang orang-orang kenakan di Wano? Sughoi! Aku jadi makin penasaran dari mana Koushiro dan Zoro berasal sebenarnya!_

 **One Piece belongs to Eichiiro Oda**

O • O • O

Zoro mengusap matanya yang tak henti berair sejak tadi. Tangannya menggenggam kesal pisau dapur dan bawang merah yang terus saja melompat saat ia akan memotongnya. Tak jauh di sebelahnya, berdiri pria berambut kuning dengan alis yang berputar aneh. Bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, dan rokok yang berasap di mulutnya. Matanya tajam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sama kesalnya dengan pria berambut hijau di depannya.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku!" teriak Zoro akhirnya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi rambut lumut. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Robin- _chan_ ku semalam? Bagaimana bisa kalian pulang larut malam? Apa kau tak memikirkan keselamatannya?" Sanji ganti berteriak kesal. Ia injak puntung rokoknya setelah menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Bagaimana bisa Robin- _chan_ ku begitu kedinginan saat ia tiba semalam?"

"Kami berjalan pukul dua malam dan banyak sekali hutan di tempat ini! Apa yang kau harapkan? Dan berhentilah memanggilnya Robin- _chan_ mu karena dia bukan milikmu!"

"Kau mulai cemburu padaku? Hah!"

"Cemburu pada koki mesum sepertimu? Yang benar saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ku bilang aku ingin mencincangmu setelah ini!"

" _Baka,_ kau bahkan tak mampu memotong bawang dengan benar."

"Akan ku tunjukkan cara memotong bawang dengan _katana_ dasar alis pelintir!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, akan ku injak pedangmu nanti!"

" _Katana-katana_ ku tidak murahan seperti pisau dapurmu, _ero cook_!"

"Tarik ucapanmu itu, _baka marimo!_ "

Bletak!

Pertengkaran mereka akhirnya terhenti oleh pukulan keras tepat di kepala. Nami yang melakukannya. Tentu saja, ditambah seringai tajam penuh kemarahan. "Berhenti membuat keributan sepagi ini!"

" _Su-shumhimhashen, Namhi-swhan_." Sanji menundukkan wajahnya.

Sementara Zoro hanya mengusap kepalanya. Pria itu kemudian melirik ke arah pintu belakang rumah – yang terletak di dapur, dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam masuk dari sana dengan sekeranjang bahan makanan yang masih basah. Baru di cuci, sepertinya.

"Biar ku bantu." Zoro menawarkan. Mendekat dan mengambil keranjang makanan tersebut dari tangan Robin.

" _Ara_ , _arigatou, Kenshi-san_."

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu."

Robin mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat cocok dengan panggilan itu."

Zoro tak menjawab. Hanya menyibukkan diri dengan sayur-sayuran di keranjang tersebut.

Robin tersenyum. Ikut membantu Zoro mengeluarkannya dari keranjang dan memilah-milahnya sesuai kebutuhan mereka.

"Kau akan memasak ini semua?" tanya pria berambut hijau itu kemudian.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sanji- _kun_. Dia sudah bersusah payah menyiasati makan malam tanpa bahan makanan inti semalam. Aku akan menggantikannya pagi ini."

"Aku tak sabar mencoba masakanmu." Zoro menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Robin. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Oi, _marimo!_ " teriak Sanji tiba-tiba. "Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

" _Urusai_! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang membantu Robin disini?"

" _Baka!_ Kau hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya!"

" _Ano_ , Sanji- _kun_ , bisakah kau melanjutkan pekerjaan Zoro sementara ia membantuku mengambil jeruk diluar?" tanya Robin berusaha menengahi.

Zoro lantas mendelik ke arahnya. Tapi Robin hanya mengangguk samar. Sementara Sanji sudah menari-nari di tempatnya. Tangannya seketika terangkat memberi hormat.

" _Hai, Robin-chan! Yorokonde!_ "

"Fufufu."

Zoro masih pada posisinya. "Lalu aku harus keluar sementara kau memasak disini?" protesnya.

"Kita sudah cukup terlambat untuk sarapan, Zoro. Aku dan Sanji akan memasak dengan cepat. Selama itu, bukankah aku bisa mengandalkan kemampuan pedangmu untuk berjaga diluar?" ujar gadis berambut hitam itu bernegosiasi.

Mendengar kemampuan pedangnya diakui, pria berambut hijau itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, setidaknya aku bisa lebih baik dalam menjaga tempat ini dibandingkan pria mesum itu," katanya. Mengambil ketiga pedangnya yang tersandar di samping kabinet, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Zoro- _kun_." Robin menambahkan.

Membuat langkah Zoro terhenti seketika. Telinganya memerah. Ia menelan ludahnya. "B-baiklah _,_ " sahutnya pelan. Kemudian berjalan lebih cepat keluar dari dapur.

Genzo dan Kakek Hyo adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Kedua pria tua itu tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku kayu, dengan mata yang tajam mengamati papan catur tradisional jepang di depan mereka. Wajah mereka menampakkan keseriusan yang luar biasa. Sesekali tangan mereka terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut atau sekedar mengusap dagu. Terlalu serius hingga tak menyadari kehadiran pria berambut hijau yang sudah bersila di ambang pintu seraya mengamati mereka berdua. Tak lama di sela-sela waktu tersebut, Saulo kemudian datang. Masih dengan kaus oblong yang nampak sempit ditubuhnya, juga rambut yang berantakan. Ia menguap. Mengusap-usap janggutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Ah, _ohayou,_ Zoro- _san!_ " sapanya saat melihat pria muda itu.

Zoro mengangguk. " _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Saulo- _san_."

"Sendirian? Dimana Robin?"

"Dia di dapur bersama Nami dan alis pelintir," jawab Zoro sekenanya.

"Ah, lalu Zeff?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah di Baratie. Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Saulo mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar pekerja keras," ujarnya. Pria besar itu ikut bersila di samping Zoro. Lalu menguap sekali lagi. "Kudengar kau akan kembali ke Tokyo pagi ini?"

Pria berambut hijau itu mengangguk samar. "Hmm, begitulah."

" _Ma..._ cepat sekali."

"Ada banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan di Tokyo."

"Bersiap-siap untuk masuk universitas?"

Zoro tersenyum. "Kau tau?"

"Robin mengatakannya semalam," jawab Saulo. Kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Robin selalu ingin masuk universitas."

"Ya."

"Sayangnya aku terlalu takut memasukkannya ke sekolah formal karena khawatir ada banyak orang yang akan mengenalnya. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mendirikan perpustakaan agar ia bisa membaca sepuasnya."

Zoro terdiam. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya.

Saulo menghela nafas panjang. "Andai saja aku lebih berani untuk mendaftarkannya bersekolah di sekolah formal saat itu."

"Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, Saulo- _san_. Robin bahkan jauh lebih pintar dari anak-anak yang berada di sekolahku berkat buku-buku di perpustakaanmu," kata Zoro menenangkan.

Saulo tersenyum. "Kau selalu pandai menghiburku, Zoro- _san_."

Zoro ikut menyimpulkan senyumnya. Kemudian memejamkan mata.

Semetara Saulo larut dalam permainan catur dari dua orang pria tua di depannya. Lama mereka dalam posisi sedemikian rupa, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara wanita mengejutkannya.

" _Minna! Ohayou gozaimasu!_ "

Zoro membuka kembali matanya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan setelan kemeja lengan panjang yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan celana bahan diatas lutut, muncul dari pintu. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Dengan bulu mata yang lentik, bibir bulat penuh dan, ah alis yang sama anehnya dengan milik Sanji. Siapa dia?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Zoro hati-hati. Tangan kanannya seketika menggenggam gagang _katana_ -nya.

Saulo juga ikut mengamati gadis tersebut. Alisnya berkerut.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku?" tanya gadis itu tenang.

"Apa kau juga tinggal disini?" Zoro bertanya lagi.

Gadis itu tak mengubrisnya. Ganti melirik pria lain di ruangan tersebut. "Gen- _san,_ siapa mereka?"

Genzo yang masih asyik dengan papan caturnya, melirik sebentar ke asal suara. "Ah, kau rupanya." Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya mengambil benteng milik Kakek Hyo. "Kau bisa menganggap mereka tamu jika kau mau – Ah, lihatlah, Hyo! Setelah ini _kakugyō_ mu akan jadi milikku! Hahahaha," lanjutnya pada lawan di depannya. Ia kembali melirik pada gadis itu kemudian. "Masuklah. Sanji ada di dalam."

"Ah, baiklah," sahut gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu melangkah masuk ke dapur.

Zoro yang penasaran mengikuti di belakang. Belum sampai satu menit, ia sudah terkejut melihat rekasi Sanji saat melihat gadis tersebut.

"R-Reiju?"

"Sanji, _hisashiburi_!"Reiju berseru senang. Lantas menghamburkan diri dan memeluk pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Nami yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil. Sementara Zoro dan Robin yang juga berada disana menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Zoro pada Nami yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Dia Reiju. Kakak sulung Sanji," jawab Nami sambil mengisi beberapa mangkuk dengan nasi.

"Sanji punya kakak?"

"Kau pasti akan terkejut jika tau dia adalah anak ke empat dari lima bersaudara."

"Benarkah?"

Nami mengangguk samar. Lalu menata mangkuk-mangkuk nasi di meja makan.

"Reiju, lepaskan. Ini memalukan!" Sanji berseru. Tangannya berupaya melepaskan pelukan sang kakak.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu? Kau benar-benar adik yang kejam." Reiju memukul pelan lengan Sanji.

"Jujur saja, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Suratmu. Kau bilang ada satu gadis cantik lagi yang menetap disini." Reiju menoleh sekeliling. Matanya terhenti pada Robin yang masih mengamati mereka dengan seksama. "Apa dia orangnya?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi.

Sanji mengangguk. "Kenalkan Robin- _chan_ , ini kakakku, Reiju. Maafkan sikapnya yang mungkin membuatmu terkejut tadi." Pria itu menunjuk kakaknya.

" _Iie._ Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku senang melihat kalian," jawab Robin tersenyum. Lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Salam kenal, _nee-san_. Aku Robin."

"Ah, gadis yang sopan. Tapi tak masalah, kau boleh memanggilku Reiju. Nami sering melakukannya."

"Apa itu artinya aku tak sesopan Robin?" Nami protes dari ruang makan.

"Ah, Nami! Aku hampir tak melihatmu. Bisakah kita mulai sarapan sekarang, calon adik ipar? Aku benar-benar lapar," kata Reiju sekenanya sambil menghampiri Nami dan memeluk gadis itu manja.

"A-adik ipar?!"

"Ayolah, Sanji! Siapkan sarapannya!"

Sanji yang masih memerah karena malu mendengar panggilan Reiju untuk Nami, kembali tersadar. Tubuhnya berputar-putar seketika. "Baiklah! Segera ku siapkan!"

"Fufufu." Robin mengamati mereka senang. Kemudian melirik Zoro yang masih kebingungan. "Sebaiknya kita juga segera sarapan, Zoro."

Zoro mengangguk. "Ah, ya. Biar ku bantu kau menyiapkannya," tawar pria itu. Kemudian membantu Robin dan yang lainnya menyiapkan makan pagi mereka.

O • O • O

"Jadi kali ini, kau kabur dari Ichiji? Atau kakek tua itu?" tanya Sanji sebelum menyisip tehnya.

"Bukankah mereka sama saja?"

"Apalagi yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mengubah tangan manusia menjadi besi atau semacamnya. Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengerti." Reiju mengaduk malas jus jeruk di depannya. Kepalanya tersanggah di satu tangan.

Nami bergidik ngeri. "Penelitian keluarga kalian benar-benar menyeramkan."

"Tapi, bukankah itu cukup berguna untuk menyelamatkan korban perang yang kehilangan tangan mereka? Maksudku, aku berasal dari kemiliteran. Banyak tentara kami yang kehilangan anggota tubuhnya akibat perang," sela Saulo.

"Tentu saja. Akan baik jika dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal tersebut. Tapi..."

"Germa tidak mengeluarkan peralatan tersebut untuk hal yang baik." Reiju memotong ucapan adiknya.

Sanji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Suasana kembali hening. Tegang sejenak sebelum Kakek Hyo akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan yang lain. Tentang perkebunan, buah-buahan yang dikirim ke Tokyo, juga pertanyaan seputar kabar kota itu saat ini.

Robin mendengarkan percakapan tersebut dengan seksama dari dapur. Setelah sarapan selesai, ia putuskan untuk membuat beberapa onigiri dan katsu. Tentu saja bukan untuk makan siang. Melainkan untuk seseorang yang berencana kembali ke Tokyo hari ini.

Sementara yang lain asik bercengkrama di ruang makan, Zoro menyibukkan diri dengan mengemasi barang-barangnya di dalam kamar. Pintunya yang dibiarkan terbuka, membuat suara tawa dari luar dapat masuk dengan mudah. Ia melirik keluar. Matanya menangkap sosok Kakek Hyo yang tengah begitu ekspresif bercerita pada yang lainnya. Ia tersenyum. Menutup ranselnya, kemudian mengenakan jaket hijaunya. Matanya beralih ke jendela. Diluar sana, matahari sudah semakin meninggi.

" _Ara..._ Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Robin yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah, ya. Begitulah."

Robin berjalan mendekat. Mengamati dengan seksama apa yang pria itu bawa. Tiga _katana_ yang tersandar di sisi tempat tidur menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau selalu membawa mereka?" tanyanya. Matanya masih tak lepas dari pedang-pedang tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Bukankah aku tidak membawanya saat datang ke perpustakaan?"

"Hmm, kau benar." Robin mengangguk. Menyentuh gagang-gagang _katana_ tersebut dengan antusias. "Kau terlihat hebat saat menggunakannya, kau tau?"

"Aku tau." Zoro melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Robin tertawa. "Tunjukkan padaku lagi lain kali."

"Akan ku tunjukkan saat kau datang lagi ke _dojo_. Aku tak ingin menunjukkannya hanya karena berusaha menyelamatkanmu," kata Zoro tegas. "Ingat, jangan tertangkap lagi."

"Fufufu. Baiklah," ucap gadis berambut hitam itu. Tangannya kemudian terangkat menyodorkan satu kotak makan kayu yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. "Untukmu," katanya.

"Apa ini?" Zoro meraihnya. Membuka isinya. Lalu dalam beberapa detik membulatkan matanya. "Kau tau aku suka onigiri?"

"Benarkah? Tidak sengaja, sebenarnya."

"Kau tau? Masakanmu sangat luar biasa. Sepertinya jauh lebih enak dari milik si alis keriting itu."

Robin tertawa kecil. "Aku tau," katanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan karena onigiri adalah makanan kesukaanku, maka onigiri buatanmu adalah favoritku. Aku bisa jamin itu."

" _Ara..._ Itu pujian?"

"Rayuan, sebenarnya. Agar kau tak bosan memasak untukku," ujar Zoro sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Membuat Robin kembali tertawa dengan kencang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau bergegas, tak ada banyak kereta menuju Osaka disini. Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Zoro mengangguk. Memasukkan kotak makan tersebut ke dalam ransel, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, kau sudah siap, Zoro?" tanya Kakek Hyo saat melihat pria berambut hijau itu memasuki ruang makan.

"Ya. Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang tertinggal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kakek Hyo beranjak dari kursi. "Ayo, ku antar kau ke stasiun," tambahnya sambil berjalan keluar.

Zoro dan Robin saling pandang. Tapi kemudian mengikuti pria tua tersebut, di susul dengan yang lain di belakang mereka.

Awan mendominasi langit hari itu. Membuat semilir angin berhembus lembut menggesek dedaunan. Ranting-ranting jeruk di sepanjang jalan setapak menari-nari. Mengiringi langkah Zoro, yang ditemani oleh Robin dan Saulo di sampingnya. Kakek Hyo sudah lebih dulu sampai di gerbang masuk kebun. Tangannya cekatan menyalakan mesin dan menyela motor tuanya. Suaranya yang bising membuat Zeff keluar dari Baratie.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya pria dengan kaki palsu tersebut.

Zoro mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu tiga hari ini," katanya sedikit membungkuk. Berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Ya, ya. Berhati-hatilah," kata Zeff sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

Pria berambut hijau itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Robin dan Saulo.

"Berhati-hatilah, Zoro- _san_. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu kembali kesini," kata pria besar tersebut.

"Tentu. Aku pasti akan kembali."

"Jangan tersesat, Zoro." Robin menambahkan. Membuat wajah pria itu memerah.

"K-kau..."

Robin terkekeh kecil. "Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu."

Zoro tersenyum. "Aku berjanji akan membawamu kesana suatu saat nanti. Perpustakaannya besar, akan ku buat kau puas membaca banyak buku disana. Aku janji."

"Terima kasih, Zoro. Aku menantikannya."

Tin... Tiin!

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku sudah siap kapanpun!" seru Kakek Hyo dari atas motornya.

Zoro menoleh. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk tiga hari yang menyenangkan." Ia membungkuk pada Robin dan Saulo.

" _Hai,_ sampai bertemu lagi, Zoro- _san_ ," balas Saulo ikut membungkuk.

Pria berambut hijau itu juga membungkuk ke arah rumah di ujung kebun. Berdiri diterasnya Genzo, Sanji yang nampak bersandar di tiang penyangga, Nami dan Reiju yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Ia kemudian berbalik. Berjalan mendekati kendaraan yang sudah menunggunya, dan naik di belakang Kakek Hyo. Pria itu mengarahkan lagi pandangannya pada Robin. Lalu tersenyum saat mendapati gadis itu sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Zoro."

Zoro mengangguk. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Robin. Jaga dirimu."

Tak lama setelahnya, Kakek Hyo mulai membawa motornya keluar dari kebun. Meninggalkan Robin dan Saulo yang lamat-lamat menjadi titik kecil yang tak terlihat dari kejauhan, juga meninggalkan aroma segar bercampur manis dari jeruk-jeruk yang terbang terbawa angin.

O • O • O

Zoro membuka matanya perlahan. Membuat sinar matahari yang semakin meninggi lamat-lamat menerus masuk ke iris hijaunya. Ia melihat sekeliling, mendapati dirinya telah duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang di dalam kereta yang membawanya ke Osaka. Di sampingnya, tertidur wanita paruh baya dengan topi dan kemeja merah muda, sambil memeluk ransel besarnya. Sedikit mendengkur, namun dalam intensitas yang masih dapat Zoro terima hingga akhir perjalanan mereka.

Pria itu membuka ranselnya. Rasa lapar membuatnya mengeluarkan kotak makan yang tadi diberikan Robin untuknya. Ia tersenyum. Onigiri buatan gadis itu masih utuh di dalam sana. Ia putuskan mengambil satu dari tiga onigiri tersebut untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya. Perjalanannya masih cukup jauh. Ia harus berhemat.

Keretanya kemudian berhenti di stasiun Shin-Osaka dalam tiga puluh menit kemudian. Tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti saat berangkat kemarin, ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada petugas stasiun mengenai lokasi peron kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke Tokyo.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki tiket, anak muda? Jika belum, kau bisa membelinya dulu di lantai dua. Jika sudah, kau bisa langsung ke lantai tiga dan mengambil jalur Tokaido Shinkansen." jawab petugas tersebut sambil menunjuk tangga yang ramai di tengah lobby.

"Ah, baiklah. _Arigatou gozaimasu._ " Zoro membungkuk. Kemudian berjalan lurus menuju tangga.

Di sela-sela perjalanannya, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok perempuan paruh baya yang tak asing baginya. Rambutnya merah muda. Terkuncir di belakang tubuhnya yang bergerak dengan cepat menghindari penumpang lain yang tengah menuruni tangga. Wajahnya begitu khawatir. Sempat ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat papan informasi dan keterangan, sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan cepat.

Zoro menyeringai. Berlari kecil mengikuti wanita tersebut.

"Bellmere- _san_!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Perempuan paruh baya itu melambatkan langkahnya. Lantas menoleh ke belakang. Kepalanya bergerak mencari-cari asal suara.

Zoro mengangkat tangannya lagi. Berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Bellmere- _san!_ Disini!"

"Ah, Zoro!" Bellmere akhirnya melihatnya. Wanita paruh baya itu masih terlihat khawatir namun lega disaat yang bersamaan.

Zoro berlari menghampirinya. "Bellmere- _san_. Tak ku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini. Apa kau ma–,"

"Robin..." Bellmere memotong ucapannya. Nafasnya masih terengah. Tangannya terangkat membuat isyarat agar Zoro berhenti bicara.

"R-Robin?"

"Sakazuki dan yang lainnya sedang bergerak ke Iwasaki. Aku harus segera kesana untuk memberitahu mereka," jelas Bellmeredengan cepat. Membuat Zoro begitu terkejut karenanya.

"Sakazuki? Ada apa? K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku tak tau bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui dimana Robin tinggal saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, aku harus segera tiba disana sebelum kepala polisi brengsek itu mendapatkan Robin dan Saulo." Bellmere membalikkan badannya. Kembali berjalan cepat menembus keramaian.

Zoro tersadar. Buru-buru menyusul Bellmere di belakang. "Tunggu aku, Bellmere- _san_!"

O • O • O

Saulo menenggak sakenya dengan lambat. Merasakan pahit minuman tersebut menyentuh kerongkongannya. Di depannya, terbentang ribuan meter persegi kebun jeruk yang menghijau juga bangunan tua restoran Baratie yang terlihat kecil dari kejauhan. Pohon-pohon jeruk yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berjarak, memudahkannya menemukan dua orang wanita di sisi kiri kebun, dan dua pria di sisi yang lainnya. Sore membuat pemandangan di tempat tersebut terlihat begitu indah.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanen beberapa dari mereka besok, Nami," ujar gadis berambut hitam.

Nami mengangguk. Mengamati jeruk-jeruknya. "Kau benar. Beberapa dari mereka sudah matang."

Di seberangnya, Sanji membantu Genzo mencari dedaunan yang layu atau habis di makan ulat. Pria itu mendongak ke atas. Mengepulkan asap rokoknya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Hah, banyak sekali dedaunan yang mengering disini." Genzo menggerutu. Memotong satu persatu dedaunan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Seharusnya kau memberi mereka lebih banyak air di musim panas seperti ini, Gen- _san_." Sanji memberi saran.

Pria tua itu mengangguk setuju. "Yah, sepertinya kau benar."

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Saulo seraya berjalan mendekat.

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami sudah hampir selesai. Bagaimana denganmu, Nami- _san_?"

" _Hai_. Kami juga sudah selesai disini," sahut gadis berambut oranye itu sedikit berteriak.

Saulo mengamati sekeliling. Angin sore kali ini berhembus lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Saulo- _san_?" tanya Sanji. Merasakan ada yang aneh pada tatapan mata pria besar tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau merasa, sore ini jadi sedikit lebih ramai, Sanji?" tanyanya pelan. Tetap memandang lurus ke arah gerbang masuk kebun. Dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa orang hilir mudik keluar masuk Baratie.

Sanji menghisap rokoknya. Ikut mengamati hal yang sama. "Ya, sepertinya kau benar."

Mata pria berambut pirang tersebut mendadak terhenti pada seorang pria tinggi kekar dengan kaus putih dan kacamata hitam. Hanya berdiri dalam diam bersama dengan seorang wanita berkacamata di sebelahnya. Ia memicingkan mata. Memastikan pada dirinya sendiri jika kedua orang tersebut tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

"Nami- _san_ ," panggil Sanji tiba-tiba.

" _Hai,_ Sanji- _kun_?"

"Bisa kau bawa Robin- _chan_ masuk?"

"Hmm?" Nami mengerutkan alisnya. " _Doushite_?"

Sanji tak menjawab. Hanya memberi isyarat dengan matanya.

" _Masaka_..." Nami menutup mulutnya. Disambut anggukan dari pria di depannya. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian beralih pada Robin. "Robin, bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar Nami, satu baris lagi dan aku akan selesai."

"Tak masalah, Robin- _chan_. Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok pagi," bujuk Sanji membantu.

Gadis itu lantas mengalihkan pandangan dari pohon-pohon jeruknya. Mengamati Sanji, Nami dan Saulo yang memandangnya cemas. Alis Robin bertemu. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Robin, ku mohon." Kali ini Saulo angkat suara.

Robin menoleh sekeliling. Ramai lalu lalang pengunjung di Baratie. Ia tersentak. Kembali melirik Saulo dan Sanji bergantian. "Benarkah?"

"Masuklah sekarang, Robin," pinta Saulo lagi.

Robin mengangguk. Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cepat bersama Nami dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Genzo mengamati mereka heran. "Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari sesuatu untuk melindungi dirimu, Genzo," kata Saulo. Seraya mengambil sebuah balok kayu besar yang tertumpuk di sisi rumah. "Mereka mungkin akan tiba disini beberapa saat lagi."

"Mereka?" tanya Genzo mengulangi. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan mereka?"

"Ssst." Sanji menempelkan telunjuk ke mulutnya. "Mereka sudah disini," tambahnya pelan.

Saulo terdiam. Mengamati dengan waspada belasan orang yang berkerumun di depan Baratie. Ia menoleh ke sisi kiri. Mendapati dahan-dahan pohon jeruk disana bergerak cepat tertiup angin yang lambat.

Genzo mendengus. "Kalian, hentikan per–,"

"Awas!"

 _Dor!_

Saulo menundukkan kepalanya. Di belakangnya, Sanji ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Genzo hingga terjatuh dan menyembunyikannya diantara barisan pohon-pohon jeruk.

Genzo mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati Sanji sudah berlari dan menyerang pria yang tadi melayangkan tembakan pada mereka.

 _Dor! Dor!_

Saulo ikut bergerak. Menemukan pria-pria lain yang bersembunyi diantara kebun mereka.

"Sanji!" Reiju yang baru saja keluar dari rumah berseru. Tanpa basa basi ikut ambil bagian dari pertarungan tersebut.

"Jangan kesini, Reiju!"

"Hiyah!" Reiju tak peduli. Di tendangnya satu pria berkemeja coklat di depannya dan ia pukul wajahnya dengan mudah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah besi sepanjang dua puluh centi dengan tombol di salah satu sisinya.

 _Dor!_

Saulo menghindar dengan mudah. Ilmu yang ia miliki di kemiliteran belum sepenuhnya hilang dari ingatan. Pria itu berlari dengan cepat. Mengangkat balok kayunya tinggi-tinggi di udara, lalu memukul dengan keras senapan di tangan pria berkaca mata hitam di depannya. Sang lawan melompat mundur. Kemudian mengeluarkan pisau yang terselip diantara ikat pinggangnya.

Di area lain tak jauh dari Saulo, Sanji melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu terlibat pertarungan dengan dua orang pria yang membawa pedang dan sebuah besi panjang. Mereka bekerja sama. Saling menyerang tanpa membiarkan Sanji melakukan perlawanan.

Pria berambut pirang itu bergerak mundur. Mengambil nafas sebelum menendang kembali mereka dengan kaki-kakinya. Lalu,

 _Dak!_

Genzo dengan tiba-tiba berhasil memukul kepala salah seorang diantara mereka. "Jangan abaikan aku, _baka_!" serunya kesal.

Sanji memandangnya senang. "Gen- _san_!"

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bertarung tanpaku. Aku tidak setua itu, kau tau?"

"Hahaha, _gomen, gomen_."

"Berhenti bicara, kalian!" Pria yang memegang pedang berteriak. "Serahkan Nico Robin pada kami!"

"Cih." Sanji menyalakan puntung rokoknya. "Ambil saja dari kami jika kalian bisa! _Diable jambe!_ " Pria itu kembali melayangkan tendangannya. Namun lawannya dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan pedang.

Sanji memutar tubuhnya mengincar kepala pria di depannya. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia menghunuskan pedangnya. Memotong ujung-ujung rambut pirang Sanji yang berada di sekitar tengkuknya. Pria berambut pirang itu melompat, lalu dengan cepat berhasil mematahkan lehernya.

 _Drrt!_

Di sisi lain Reiju juga ikut bergerak. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengarahkan besi bertegangan tinggi di tangannya ke perut-perut lawannya. Mereka mengejang. Kemudian tersungkur ke tanah.

Gadis itu melirik adiknya. Lalu membola saat mengamati ada lawan lain yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"Sanji, di belakangmu!"

Sanji menoleh, mendapati seorang pria lain sudah melompat dan mengarahkan kedua pisau ke arahnya.

 _Ctang!_

Sebuah suara besi yang beradu membuat Sanji menggertakan giginya. Sudah berdiri di depannya, seorang pria berambut hijau dengan dua _katana_ yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia menoleh, menatap Sanji bangga.

"Kau lengah, _ero cook_ ," ejeknya.

Sanji mendengus kesal. "Tak ada yang memintamu menolongku, rambut lumut! Lagipula, untuk apa kau kembali lagi?"

"Dimana Robin?" tanya Zoro mengacuhkannya.

"Dia bersama Nami- _san_ di dalam. Semoga saja mereka sudah menemukan jalan untuk melarikan diri dari sini."

Zoro mengangguk. Sedikit lega mengetahui fakta tersebut. "Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku situasinya."

Sanji terdiam. Menoleh ke sekitar. Saulo baru saja selesai dengan pria bersenapan di tengah kebun. Sementara Reiju masih sibuk dengan dua pria di sisi lainnya. Dan Genzo, masih memukul pria yang sudah terkapar sambil terus menggerutu pada mereka.

"Sudah ada belasan orang yang menyerang kami sejauh ini. Sebagian dari mereka mengamati dari Baratie, sebagian lagi bersembunyi disini. Entahlah, apa hanya segini saja yang akan menyerang hari ini."

Zoro terdiam. Menyadari bahwa Sakazuki belum tiba disini. "Mereka pasti akan datang lagi."

"Yah, kau benar."

Di sela-sela waktu tenang tersebut, Sanji dapat menangkap sosok Zeff dan Bellmere. Berlari dari arah gerbang masuk kebun dan menghampiri mereka. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Tapi lega setelah menyadari tak ada yang terluka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Bellmere khawatir.

"Oh, Bellmere! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Saulo

"Seseorang meninggalkan pesan di depan rumahku. Disana tertulis jika Sakazuki dan yang lain akan datang ke tempat ini."

"Sakazuki? Ia juga akan datang?"

"Entahlah." Bellmere mengangkat bahunya. Matanya kemudian mengedar mencari sosok penting dalam upaya penangkapan ini. "Dimana Robin?"

"Ia sedang berkemas dan bersiap untuk lari dari tempat ini," jawab Reiju. "Seharusnya ia sudah menemukan jalan keluar sekarang."

"Syukurlah."

Percakapan mereka seketika dikejutkan dengan bunyi gerungan mobil yang memaksa masuk melalui gerbang utama kebun. Mobil tersebut besar, dengan lapisan baja yang menyelimutinya. Tidak hanya ada satu, tapi tiga. Disusul dengan puluhan pasukan yang berlari mengikuti di belakang.

Bellmere dan yang lain menunggu. Bersiap-siap jika ada sesuatu yang menyerang mereka.

Lalu pintu penumpang salah satu mobil yang berada paling depan terbuka. Muncul dari sana seorang pria besar, dengan kemeja merah menyala dan topi kepolisian. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan tak bersahabat. Berjalan mendekat. Lalu berhenti dalam jarak kurang dari tiga ratus meter dari Bellmere dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, _ohisashiburi_ , Bellmere, Saulo," sapanya dingin. Dengan suara berat yang menggema.

"Akainu," desis Saulo geram.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari hadapanku? Ada seorang wanita yang harus kami tangkap di rumah tersebut."

"Jangan bermimpi bisa menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu, Akainu!" teriak Saulo lantang. Menimbulkan gema di antara pepohonan. "Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakitinya lagi!"

"Oh. Inikah yang mereka maksud dengan cinta orang tua dan anak? Sungguh menjijikan."

"Apa kau bilang?" Saulo mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan cepat berlari dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Sakazuki yang dengan mudah di tangkis olehnya.

"Kau melemah, penghianat," ejeknya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepengecut dirimu, untuk menyalahkan seorang anak kecil atas perilaku biadabmu."

Sakazuki memicingkan mata. Giginya bergemeretak kesal. Ia melirik ke sisi kiri. "Smoker, Tashigi, habisi mereka."

Kedua orang yang tadi disebutkan mengangguk. Berlari dengan cepat diikuti belasan orang lainnya di belakang. Kembali Sanji, Reiju, Zeff dan Bellmere bertarung dengan mereka. Sementara Zoro memilih membantu Saulo dan melayangkan pedangnya pada pria tersebut.

" _Nitouryuu_." Zoro menghunuskan pedangnya. " _Taka nami!_ "

 _Cttaang!_

Dengan cepat Sakazuki mengeluarkan sebuah besi panjang dari dalam saku kemejanya. Membuat perlindungan dengan benda tersebut. Ada tombol kecil diujungnya. Zoro memicingkan mata. Melihat pria tersebut menyentuhnya.

 _Splash!_

Zoro berhasil menghindar. Lalu terkesiap saat melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. Bukan sebuah peluru. Melainkan sebuah cairan merah panas mirip lahar panas yang menyembur dan hampir mengenai tangan kirinya.

Pria berambut hijau itu berdecak. Ini tak akan semudah yang dibayangkannya. Namun baru saja ia akan melayangkan serangannya yang kedua, teriakan seorang pria dari sisi bangunan Baratie menahan gerakannya.

"Aku menangkapnya! Aku menangkap Nico Robin!" seru pria itu. Sambil menarik kasar seorang wanita berambut hitam yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

Zoro membulatkan matanya. Tanpa basa basi berlari dan menyerangnya.

"Cih, pria muda itu." Sakazuki menggerutu. Mengarahkan kembali tongkat besinya pada Zoro. Hampir saja lahar panas itu keluar lagi dari sana, Saulo sudah memukulnya dan melempar tongkat itu ke udara.

"Perhatikan lawanmu, Akainu!" seru Saulo memukul pria itu lagi dengan satu tangannya.

Sementara itu, belasan pria berusaha menahan Zoro di tengah kebun. Mereka bergantian melawan pria berambut hijau itu, namun berhasil dengan mudah di lumpuhkan olehnya. Pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan pedang ketiganya. Wado Ichimonji yang kemudian di selipkan di mulutnya.

" _Santoryuu ougi_." Ia mengambil nafas. Kemudian memutar pedangnya dan menyerbu musuh dengan cepat. " _Sanzen sekai_!" Dan dalam sekali serangan, semua musuh tumbang dalam genggamannya. Hingga tiba-tiba,

 _Ctang!_

Sebuah pedang berhasil menahanya.

Zoro terkesiap. Seorang wanita sudah berdiri di depannya. "K-Kuina?"

Wanita yang dipanggil begitu sama terkejutnya. Namun kemudian berhasil mengendalikan diri dan melayangkan serangannya.

"Oi, _marimo_! Awas!"

Pria berambut hijau tersentak. Kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi belum sempat ia mengangkat pedangnya, cipratan darah sudah lebih dulu mencuat di depan wajahnya.

Ia terluka. Tepat di mata kirinya.

"Aargh!"

"Zoroo!" teriak Robin dari kejauhan.

Disusul suara lain yang juga meneriakkan namanya.

" _Ano, baka!"_

Segala hal terasa berputar seketika. Matanya terasa panas. Dan darah mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Pria itu berusaha berdiri. Namun tak mampu mengendalikan tubuh dan pedangnya dengan baik. Ia melirik gadis di depannya. Rambut hitam panjang dan kacamata yang menempel di wajahnya. Ia, benar-benar persis mirip Kuina. Atau, tidak sama sekali.

"Akan ku bawa dia bersama kami," kata gadis itu pelan. Kemudian berbalik. Meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia tersadar. Mencari Robin dengan satu matanya yang lain. Gadis itu masih terus meronta sambil menatap khawatir padanya. Sudah begitu dekat dengan mobil jeruji yang akan membawanya menuju kantor polisi.

"Tidak." Zoro meracau. Masih berusaha menghunuskan pedangnya pada musuh yang ditemuinya. "Roooobiiin!"

Namun perih yang luar biasa di matanya membuat ia ambruk seketika. Tangannya menggapai. Pandangannya perlahan membentuk bayangan. Ia berteriak geram dengan sisa tenaganya. Lalu terengah, dan segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.


End file.
